Welcome to the happy place!
by WhitEmbers
Summary: Andrew is just an average person, apartment and all, bills and stuff are annoying him, so he is in a search of a job until the dice rolls on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As he applies for the job, the 4 supossedly children entertainers become monsters. Or so does he think! HELL YEAH MY FIRST STORY!
1. When the luck strikes

**Might contain:**

**Awesomeness?**

**Pairings...**

**Typos i guess**

**1 O.C**

**ENJOY!**

One day, Andrew heard a knock so loud it pretty much would wake up someone without ears... ''What is it?'' Andrew asked, but the knocking only grew louder and louder. ''Guess it's the postboy...'' he whispered to himself. He opened the door... ''Hello?'' He asked with confusion as he saw nobody at the door, but only newspaper on the floor. He slammed the door, turned on the TV, sat on the couch and started to read it. ''Incidents, deaths, police chas- Hey what's this?'' He murmured as he saw a job application on the newspaper

**HELP WANTED**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$120 a week. To apply, call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

He quickly dialed it. ''Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can i help you?'' A female voice said. ''Hello, i would like to apply for the security guard positio-'' ''Sure thing, sir! Just head over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the manager will be there waiting for you! Goodbye!'' She hung up.

Andrew was confused and also worried why was her voice so...worried. He couldn't explain it himself. But hey, at least it was easy enough, so why not be happy? He dressed in some fancy-nancy clothes, And was on his way.**  
><strong>

**Welp, thats the first chapter for ya! Imma continue it, dunno how many chapters but hey, i hope u liked it! AND FLAME ON! Also... I did have a little review by one of my favorite authors, and i had to do something with the mistakes i made, now first, i need to describe Andrew's look. Beware though, it could suck: He is an average man about the average height of a man in Serbia, which is 182cm's, brown typical hair, a little messy, but not too much. Wears glasses since he does spend a little too much time on the computer XD. Baseball fan, also can make something out of his machinery skills. 21 years old, cocky, sometimes a little perv, not happy if someone makes too much fun of him (and it is seriously common). Sometimes a tease. Can be awesome at times. I hope this little description is something**


	2. Hello, the name's Michael

**Welp, looks like it's another chapter for ya! Hope Andrew doesn't screw up now...**

Andrew exited out off the car and headed straight for the pizzeria. It was a Medium-sized building built to please anyone who looked at it, with a Freddy Fazbear logo, yellow-red colored walls with little pizza decals, it all seemed as if something interesting to look at. He saw the manager standing in front of the doors. He quickly regained focus, breathed in and out heavily and headed for the manager. ''Well, hello there fella! I'm guessing that you are the one that came for the job application, eh?'' The manager said, then they shaked hands firmly. ''William Fazbear, but call me Will for short.'' The manager said, ''Andrew Mladenic.'' said Andrew. ''Ah, i'm guessing you're Slavic?'' asked manager. ''Serbian to be exact.'' Corrected Andrew. They had a talk for a while. ''I see,'' Said with interest the manager while thinking about something. ''Crap, i talked with him like a damn idiot, how am i supposed to get this jo-'' He was interrupted in his stupid thoughts by the manager: ''How about a deal? You could work here for a whole week. If the job is good enough for ya, you can sign a contract. How does that sound to you, Andrew?'' Andrew quickly replied as if a gun was pointed at him: ''Fair enough to me, sir!''. ''Now thats the spirit i want to see! Now, how about we enter the building, Andrew?'' Will asked him,''Sure thing!'' He replied happily. They entered the building.

''Finally away from that damn coldness.'' Andrew whispered, but quickly facepalmed himself because he almost lost the job right away because of that. He looked around, He saw a whole crowd of children eating pizza. Then he noticed something, ''Where are the characters?'' he asked himself. Suddenly everything turned black. He almost screamed at the thought of a blackout, but then a light pointed at the stage. ''Is everyone having fun?'' a voice asked. Andrew knew where it was coming from... The stage. Then a bear jumped out of the curtains, Andrew noticed he had a top hat like some kind of fancy-nancy gentleman, a microphone in 1 hand and a bowtie but he hardly saw it because the bear's chin squashed it. All kids cheered for the bear. ''I suppose that is Freddy Fazbear, sir?'' He asked the manager. ''Yes it is and he is the main mascot for this place.'' The manager nicely replied. Then a bunny and a chicken jumped on the stage and the children cheered loudly. ''Now, that is very nice to hear, kids! I'm Bonnie the bunny!'',''and i prepared the pizza for you, children! I'm Chica the chicken!'' The 2 Female animatronic's said in a lovely tone that was actually like a melody to Andrew's ears. He paid a closer look to their design. Bonnie had red-white colored guitar and a red bowtie which, unlike freddy's wasn't squashed by her chin, her fur color was a Amethyst-Purple. Chica had a cupcake in 1 hand and a bib that read: ''Let's Eat!'' with little piyya decals similar to that of the building, her feather color if i could say, is Rubber Ducky-Yellow (serious pun right there). When he paid a closer look he noticed the models have… BREASTS?! Then he noticed how Bonnie was looking at him with a suspicious look. Andrew blushed and then a kid walked up a little then said:''Today is my birthday, Freddy!''. Freddy replied with a smile: ''Well what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!''. They started playing songs then when they finished they interacted a little with the people, but Andrew would always blush whenever bonnie snapped his head to him then back to normal.

''Oh, sorry I completely forgot about your office,Andrew! Follow me.'' Said the manager while laughing a bit to himself. Then Andrew noticed another guard. He wore a blue cap that had ''Security'' written on it in orange letters, And he wore the security guard jeans and shirt. Then he saw the name tag… Michael Schmidt. He was leaning against a wall. '' Ah, yes… Andrew this is Michael, Michael this is Andrew.'' The manager humbly said. ''Pleasure to meet you, Andrew.'' Said Michael, ''Mine too,Michael.'' Andrew replied nicely, then they shaked hands. ''Now, how about I show you the office, Andrew?'' The manager asked firmly. ''Alright, I guess.'' Andrew replied nervously. ''This is the camera. It pretty much shows you the whole building and it's locations'' Then the manager demonstrated it, and gave it to Andrew. ''Try it for yourself!'' Then Andrew switched around the cameras. ''It's a very nifty tablet if you ask me, .'' Andrew said while looking at the show stage. While the manager was showing Andrew all the systems in the office, Mike decided to grab some coffee. He then looked at Bonnie. Bonnie winked, so did Mike. Andrew was in for a good scare tonight…

**Well, poor Andrew I guess I could say, but anyway I still am working on how to make the story good so you can tell me where I was wrong and stuff, but yeah. Stay tuned because tomorrow comes C3 and C4 (Get it?). FLAME ON!**


	3. In the night

**Yay its Chapter 3! Welp, Time to see how is Andrew goin' with this job!**

It was 12AM, the streets were empty, and both Andrew and Mike started their shift. ''Crap, I'll be right back, they forgot to put another chair here.'' Andrew grumbled. Mike was just checking the cameras, looking around. Andrew came back and put the chair in place. ''Say, Mike, when did you start working the nightshift?'' Asked Andrew. ''Somewhere around... 1 month ago.'' Replied Mike, Then Andrew went for some coffee. As he looked around he noticed something then spoke on the little walky-talky he had with him, ''M-Mike? The bunny... is gone...'' Then he quickly checked the watch. ''Looks like its 1:57AM'' Murmured Andrew. Meanwhile Mike was surfing through the cam's then told Andrew that Bonnie is in the Dining Area. Andrew looked around and noticed Bonnie standing in Dining Area, between a row of tables. He hid in the shadows and waited for the moment to make a run for it to the office, but then he felt some kind of breathing on one of his shoulders.

''BOO!''

Shouted Bonnie as Andrew ran to the office screaming. ''It… It was behind me and then it screamed at me!''Said Andrew while trembling with fear like a poorly made tower about to fall down.

''Jesus! Be happy that it didn't grab you and stuff you in a suit!'' Mike replied while looking at the cameras. ''S-Stuff… M-Me? In a suit?! You never told me that these Characters become the spawn of Satan during the night, Mike!'' Said Andrew a bit madly.

Bonnie's POV

Oh my god! That was the funniest thing I have experienced since… FOREVER! His reaction was priceless! Now, Where to go? Ah, the good ol' West Hall! The camera switched on and off and found me! Can't wait to scare that little security guard! Oh, look, the little guardian is acting brave and checking the lights! Time to go to the corner! And time to pay a visit now…

Normal POV

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Screamed Andrew as he shut down the door on Bonnie. ''Go away! Jesus Christ!'' yelled Andrew at Bonnie's shadow. Then he heard some knocks. ''How much power left?''

Andrew asked Mike while he was fearfully looking at the door thinking it would break any moment and the bunny will get him and stuff him. ''87% power left, not bad if you ask me.'' Replied Mike while looking at the door,'' Check the light.'' Mike commanded. Andrew checked… Nothing. He then opened the door. ''It's 2:25AM, not bad if you ask me, Mike.''

Said Andrew while jokingly imitating Mike. Mike just sighed then told Andrew that Bonnie is in the supply closet. ''Heh, I didn't know it's secondary talent was cleaning!'' Laughed Andrew at his own joke while Mike just smiled. ''Aaaaand, Bonnie is gone! Check the lights, Andrew!'' Mike commanded. When Andrew was close at the door, a purple hand grabbed him…

''IT HAS GOT ME!'' Screamed Andrew while Bonnie was dragging him from the leg towards the backstage. ''NO! Anywhere but there!'' Andrew yelled at Bonnie while looking at him full of fear. Andrew closed his eyes, waiting for the end… But all he heard was… Laughter? Andrew quickly stood up and, instead of running towards the office, he looked confusingly at Bonnie. ''Your… Your reaction! It was like Mike's when I first got him! You 2 are so similar!'' Said Bonnie while laughing. Andrew then heard Mike. He was laughing too? ''What's going on here?'' Andrew thought. ''Wait… this is a hidden camera or something?'' Andrew asked confusingly. ''Oh, no it isn't I just welcomed you to your job!'' Bonnie replied while turning around to face Andrew. ''The same way I welcomed Mike!'' Bonnie quickly added. ''Sure, it must have been really heartwarming to him.'' Replied Andrew jokingly, then added: ''So… You will not stuff me in a suit?''. ''Of course not, silly! I was just joking! Also that fright I gave you at the corner? My little revenge. I saw what you were quickly looking at when you entered the building.'' Bonnie replied while Andrew had a little blush on his face. ''Anyway, I'm Bonnie the bunny, guitarist for the band.'' Bonnie introduced herself. ''I'm Andrew. The security guard I guess…'' Then Bonnie said: ''Andrew? That's a nice name, But how about I guide you around the place, Andrew?'' ''It would't hurt… I guess…'' Andrew replied unsure of his words. ''Great! Follow me, will ya, Andry? Can I call you that? I like that nickname for you.'' Bonnie said then winked at him, while Andrew smiled firmly.

''You know… I don't understand how you did that trick when I was at the corner. Was there a copy of you or something?'' Andrew asked Bonnie. Then Bonnie suddenly stopped. Andrew quickly facepalmed himself in case he hurt her feelings. ''No, Andry, you see I can be outside the suit whenever I want. If you don't understand how it was standing, It has joints that help it stand.'' Bonnie answered, then the animatronic suit was gone off her.

What Andrew saw, was actually something he did not expect. He saw a woman, purple hair all the way to her shoulders, maroon eyes, a shirt with a red bowtie with a little darkly purple colored waist coat, she appeared to be human, her eyes had a little purple eye shadow, skin had a healthy glow, she had a loose purple, almost black jacket just like her pants, she had black boots and also fingerless gloves. ''So… Continue the guide?'' Bonnie asked while suspiciously looking at Andrew. He was kicked off his thoughts and said: '' Erm… Sure.'' He said, and gave a firm smile.

While they were exploring around the place, Mike decided to play some Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. ''Come on… Imma get ya, Kyogre!'' He murmured while trying to catch the wild Pokemon. He looked at his watch. 3:02, still enough time for Mike to do something before 6AM!

While Andrew was following Bonnie, he noticed a purple curtain. ''What's behind that curtain?'' Andrew asked while looking straight at the purple curtain which had also Grape-colored star decals on it.

''Oh… That… That's where the good ol' captain Foxy is.'' Bonnie replied firmly. ''Aye, It seems that lad hasn't changed his ol' home.'' Said Andrew while jokingly imitating Foxy. ''Nice pirate accent, Andry.'' Bonnie replied while chuckling. ''So I heard he did an incident in 87', what was it tho?'' Andrew asked while trying to remember. When Bonnie started talking about the details, Andrew noticed she had… Purple rabbit ears and tail? He then regained focus and continue to listen to what Bonnie was saying. ''So Mike helped him get back on the track and there he is, performing again! Any questions?'' Bonnie asked Andrew. ''Well, none that I can think of.'' Andrew replied then looked at the watch. ''Hey, what's the time?'' Bonnie asked. Andrew then showed her the watch. ''Welp, I guess that's it for this night. See ya in the second night!'' Bonnie said while teleporting her animatronic suit back onto her. Bonnie returned back onto the stage while Andrew returned to the office.

The bell rang, waking up Mike. ''It's 6AM already?'' Mike said while yawning. ''Yes it is, Genius.'' Said Andrew jokingly. Then the manager came in. ''Well, Andrew, how was the night? You had any trouble?'' he asked. ''The only problem was that this guy was sleeping all night!'' Andrew said while Mike tried to catch him while going down the west hall. ''No, I wasn't!'' Mike shouted as they exited the building.

**Welp, looks like that's the Chapter 3 for ya! This one, thankfully, is much longer than the previous 2. Hope you enjoed it! FLAME ON!**


	4. Thinking with pizza

**So... Now i dunno if you like it or not... I might make pairings but why humanxanimatronic? Well... not exactly... Now go ahead. Read that Chaptah 4**

''Damn, that was quite a night.'' Andrew thought while eating some pizza. ''Ey! Watcha doin' newbie?'' Mike said while entering the office, but all he saw was Andrew on the floor with pizza on his face.

''Jesus! Stop scaring me like that, thank god i didnt choke on this pizza now!'' Andrew mumbled then exited the office then went to the restrooms to wash his face. When he came back he saw Mike playing Pokemon. ''Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire?'' Andrew shouted lightly. ''A.S... you?'' Replied Mike. Then they heard everyone leaving. Showtime...

''So... I'm guessing every single one of them are like Bonnie?'' Asked Andrew while looking down both the hallways with his flashlight. Mike just nodded. ''What the...'' Andrew said confusingly while hearing rattling sounds of the pots and pans.

''That's just Chica doing her almost everynight job, she spends most of her time in the kitchen, thats why you mostly hear those sounds.'' Bonnie said while standing in the doorway. ''Let me guess... She makes pizza?'' Andrew asked the purple animatronic. ''Yep, and she makes the best ones, better than the chef's if you ask me!'' Bonnie replied. Mike added: ''Also she is seriously shy to new people but she is getting over that fear, so yeah...''. ''I'm guessing you want to meet her too?'' asked the bunny. ''I'll let her have her own time in the kitchen for now.'' Andrew replied. ''You know... You remind me of someone... He used to work here before he got fired... His name started with J... What was it?'' Bonnie questioned herself while trying to find the name in her mind. ''Jeremy Fitzgerald?'' Andrew replied in suspiciousness. ''Yes! How do you know him?'' Bonnie asked with a suprised look on he face.

''He is... My father.'' Andrew replied while smiling firmly. ''NO WAY! That is incredible! How come you have a different full name?'' Bonnie asked while squealing with happiness. ''Well, my mother is Serbian so i guess you can count that.'' Andrew replied while chuckling because of Bonnie's excitment. The rattling stopped...

''Check the light!'' Both yelled happily. And there was Chica in the window, but Andrew didn't close the door, he just backed away a little and waited. ''Hey guys!'' A cheerful voice said. ''O-Oh... Well i didn't really notice the new guard! My name is Chica the chicken! The back-up singer for the band.'' She quickly added. ''And a chef for the band, too'' Mike added jokingly. ''M-Mike!'' Chica shouted a little, feeling awkward. ''Mike, that wasn't really necessary, i heard the sounds, its not like that i'm stupid so much that i dont know what she does in the kitchen, alright?'' Andrew added feeling a little bit sad about the chick. Mike just sighed. ''So... Anyway, I heard you are Andrew? Right?'' Chica asked politely. ''Yep, Andrew the security guard i guess you could say...'' Andrew added again, unsure of his words. Chica smiled then turned her head to Mike. ''Mike, can you help me in the kitchen? I cant find the ketchup for the pizza.'' Chica asked. ''Eh, Sure... Let's go!'' Mike replied happily.

''Well, I guess Chica is Mike's chick this night.'' Andrew said chuckling. ''You know... You are one of the few people who doesn't mistake chica for a duck.'' Bonnie added. ''Come on, How is it that easy to mistake her for a duck? Even in her name it's obvious that she is a chicken.'' Andrew said while checking the security cameras. ''So...'' Bonnie said unsurely,''Wanna see how i play my guitar?''. ''Why not?'' Andrew said while smiling. ''Great! Let's go.'' Bonnie commanded and they headed to pick up the guitar.

''Found it!'' Mike shouted as he held the ketchup bottle in the air. ''Alright! Time to finish the pizza!'' Chica said happily while writing on the pizza with ketchup: ''Welcome, Andrew!''. Mike looked with a little jealousy. ''Oh... Well aren't you jealous lil' Mikey? You are trying to win my heart, aren't you? Said Chica then got closer to him and gave him a dirty look: ''Aren't you, Mikey?'' Then she left the kitchen while Mike was red as the ketchup that Chica used to decorate the pizza. ''Here's your pizza, Andrew!'' Chica said with delight as she entered the office. She put it on the table then listened to the song that Bonnie sang. ''Now, why don't you try now, Andrew?'' Bonnie asked. ''Well, i doesn't hurt to try.'' Said Andrew, then Bonnie handed him over the Guitar. ''My father told me about a puppet friend you had in the past, so i wrote a song for him!'' Andrew said happily, then began to play the song on the guitar.

''Whoa! It's awesome, Andry!'' Bonnie said with happiness, ''I must say, i never expected a security guard to write such a cool song!'' Chica said with excitment. ''Well, i never heard such a cool song written for someone then that, to say.'' Mike added in as he walked in the office, smiling. ''Now, how about the pizza i made for you, Andrew? Chica asked. He picked up a slice, took a bite and...

He stood up like a soldier and said: ''In the name of this pizzeria, I must announce that this... Is the best pizza i have ever tasted!'' He then began to eat pizza slices, one by one as Chica laughed at his little announcement. When he paid a look at Chica, she had short, yellow but not blonde hair, the bib, a yellow skirt with orange polka dots like some kind of housewife skirt and a yellow eye shadow. He could guess she had a feathered tail. He checked his watch: 5:57AM

''Well, i guess we need to get back on the stage,Chica.'' Bonnie said with the guitar in her hand. ''Well, see you boys later, bye!'' Chica waved at Andrew and Mike, ''Bye!'' They both waved back.

The bell rang. ''Well, well, if it isn't Andrew and Mike! How was it you two?'' The manager asked. ''Like the first one but thankfully, Mike didn't sleep this night.'' Andrew said while Mike just stard with an angry expression on his face. ''See ya the next day, sports!'' The manager replied while waving to them. ''Goodbye!'' Andrew replied.

Andrew was at home, thinking about his job. ''I'm guessing i'll be visitin' the good ol' lad Foxy!'' He whispered. He then fell asleep.

**YAY! So now i know that the chapters are kinda short... but i promise, I will start making them longer after he has met all of the crew so ye! FLAME ON!**


	5. Everything a pirate can do!

**Well, it's chapter 4 4 ya! Something will happen in the next chapter! (and it's not lemon!)**

Andrew was just getting ready to go to work, but he felt different. Every move he did, It was somehow harder to do. But he just shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

When he arrived, the teens that laughed at him yesterday and made fun of him when he came to the job actually were afraid make to make any eye contact with him. As the band finished their last song, the lights, in an instant, turned off. A light pointed at... Pirate Cove? Then he heard snoring. Children laughed then the band yelled: ''Foxy!''.

He heard a thud, followed by a voice: ''Who dares interrupt the captain while he's on his duty?''. ''Enough sleeping, captain! It's time for you to gather a crew!'' Chica said firmly. ''A crew? Ah! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, lad!'' Foxy said.

He pushed the curtains aside and said: ''Welcome to tha' Pirate Cove, mateys! The place where you can be a true pirate! Are you seeking for adventures a pirate dreams to experience? Then come over to Pirate Cove and become the world's greatest pirate ever! All mateys that want to join, give me an ''Aaargh!''.

A lot of children hopped onto pirate cove, one by one. Andrew examined Foxy closely. He was torn at some places and even the endoskeleton legs were visible. He had a droopy eyelid, adding to the drunken pirate theme. He also had a hook for one hand and a belt where a plastic sword and flintlock-mechanized gun were located. ''Tha' lass be a true pirate!'' Andrew said jokingly, then walked towards the office.

''Ey!'' Andrew shouted as Mike spurted juice out of his mouth. ''HA! That's whatcha get for scaring me yesterday!'' Andrew said huskily. ''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' Mike replied in a little bit of defeat. They spent some time chatting. Mike looked at the clock. ''12AM, great.'' Mike thought.

''So, Foxy was afraid he would cause another bite if he continued to be in order?'' Asked Andrew while thinking about The Bite Of '87. ''Yep.'' Mike added. ''Hey, the cove is empt-'' Andrew said while Foxy quickly came in running in the office, screeching. What Foxy saw, was actually pretty weird. He saw Andrew, on the floor, unconscious.

''I scared ta lad t' much, didn't i?'' Foxy said while rubbing his head in embarrassment. ''Come on, it's his first week, what do you expect? Now, help me get him close to the fan.'' ordered Mike.

''Wha-'' Andrew said while regaining consciousness. ''Whoa!'' Andrew shouted scared as he saw Foxy in the doorway. ''Ey, lad! Me name be Foxy t' Pirate Fox! T' adventurer in t' band.'' Foxy introduced himself while shaking hands. '' T' name's Andrew, t' security guard.'' Andrew said in some kind of pirate accent. ''I see t' lass has some of t' pirate spirit in 'em!'' Foxy said in his own, special accent. Then they brofisted each other then started walking down the hall while Mike just looked, then pulled his phone out to play some games. Some minutes have passed...

''Ye know... My father has always told me how good you talked your pirate stories. I see why t' children like you.'' Andrew said while sitting next to Foxy in the Pirate Cove. ''Aye, It was t' golden time when we were real popular. Before i did something bad ta one of me mateys...'' Foxy said in a bit of depression. Andrew noticed the sad look on the fox's face. ''Ey, what's past is past and ye can't change it. At least ye are performin well across t' board now.'' Andrew said in hope to make the fox happy. Foxy firmly smiled, so did Andrew. ''Ye know, ye remind me of a lad tha' used ta work here a while ago.'' Foxy said while remembering the times Jeremy used to be a security guard. ''I think ye met me father.'' Andrew said. While Foxy was whistling some kind of a tune, Andrew took the time to take a closer look at Foxy.

Yellow eyes, hair that looked like he had been on an wild adventure, the hook, the eyepatch, he was taller than Andrew like half a foot, had a golden earring on the left ear, a loose, white-red striped shirt, a black pirate coat, loose brown pants with black boots, a tri-corner pirate hat he'd expect with a fox skull icon on it and finally, a belt with the sword and flintlock gun. He saw he had a pair of fox ears sprouted from his head, and a tail which looked really tattered.

''Why didn't t' engineers try ta fix ye, Foxy?'' Andrew asked as Foxy stopped whistling and focused on the question. ''What can i do? All i mus' say is that they're lazy arses.'' Foxy said jokingly, then they both laughed. ''High five?'' asked Foxy. Andrew tried to high five him then stopped right before he actually impaled his hand on the hook. ''A pirate can't fool anothe' one!'' Andrew said then tackled him. ''Will you boys keep it down? Im trying to write a new song!'' Bonnie shouted at the two while they were tackling each other. ''Sure, i guess...'' Andrew said as they stopped.

''So why don't tell me more about yerself, lass?'' Foxy asked as they exited pirate cove. ''Meh, i don't even have anything to say about meself.'' Andrew replied. Foxy then handed him over a plastic flintlock pistol. ''Pirate battle?'' Foxy asked while loading a plastic bullet into the plastic pistol. ''Pirate battle.'' Andrew said while giving him a challenging look.

The sounds of plastic swords filled the Dining Area. Andrew tried to counter-attack Foxy while he was trying to hit him. He then backwards-rolled over a table and shot a plastic bullet at Foxy. Foxy blocked it with the sword then tried to ''stab'' Andrew over the table, but ended up tripping over the table. Andrew tried to stab him but Foxy quickly rolled over to the side then kicked him away. Andrew flew back then regained his focus. As Foxy started a downwards strike, Andrew blocked it, spun around Foxy and aimed the plastic flintlock at his head. But Foxy was ready for it and aimed at him too. ''Draw?'' Andrew asked exhausted. ''Draw...'' Foxy answered, then they brofisted each other.

''Ain't bad fer a first try, lad.'' Said Foxy while eating pizza made for the two. ''Say, ye react an' strike real fast. How'd ya do that?'' Foxy asked while drowning in delight of the pizza. ''I trained baseball before I stopped because i had bad marks.'' Andrew said while remembering the sweet sounds the baseball made when hitting the ball. ''I still have my baseball bat back in my apartment ya know.'' Andrew added. ''Finally finished the song.'' Bonnie said while passing by the two. ''Nice arse by t' way, Bon.'' Foxy said while trying to make fun of Bonnie. Bonnie blushed then quickly slapped Foxy across the table, she then saw Foxy fall from his chair from the impact. As she was walking away embarrassed, she heard Andrew make fun of Foxy: ''Oooooh! Ya got owned, son!'', she actually giggled to herself because how funny it was to her when Foxy fell.

''Damn, tha' beauty hits hard!'' Foxy said as he was standing up again. Andrew laughed at seeing how Foxy's cheek was red. ''I reckon to not mess with her! She was like 'YOU GET SEVEN ACROSS THE ASS!'. '' Andrew said while wheezing from laughter. Andrew checked his watch: 5:29AM. ''Looks like ol' Foxy ain't got time ta talk no more!'' Foxy then reached out an arm to arm shake with Andrew. But to Andrew's suprise, Foxy actually slammed his head onto the table. ''Beware of ol' Foxy's tricks, matey!'' Foxy then stood up then headed towards the Pirate Cove. Andrew then returned to the office. ''Still playin' games, Mike?'' Andrew asked as he saw Mike still screwing around with his phone. Then the bell rang. ''So how was it this night, sport?'' Asked the manager, entering the office. ''This one, was actually the best one for what i have experienced in the last 2 nights, sir!'' Andrew replied then exited the office and headed home. ''Mike? What do you think about this new guard?'' The manager asked Mike as he watched Andrew leave. ''I hope you understand that this one is hard to replace, sir!'' Mike replied happily.

**Yay! This chapter was actually the most fun one i have done for now! I actually laughed myself while imagining the situations in my head! But anyway, See ya in the next chapter! FLAME ON!**


	6. Meeting the big guy

**Hey! The internet in my house is finally back on! So yay! Now before you ask, there will be no lemon in this fanfiction (sorry for all of you who wanted it.), But anyway reviews are appreciated and crap so now go read the C6! Will y- ''Shut up, and let the viewer read the damn chapter!''. Fine, Bonnie! Read IT!**

Andrew woke up as usual but felt an intense pain in his head and rear. ''Damn! This pain is inevitable!'' He said as he started dressing up. He then got to the mirror to check his security suit. ''WHAT THE?'' Andrew shouted as he saw that he had… white fox ears and tail? ''Wow… such a dream.'' Andrew said and then pinched himself… nothing. ''AW COME ON!'' Andrew yelled. ''Wait, my tail… can I flail it?'' Andrew thought. He flailed the tail as if he was a happy fox. ''O-oh… well I guess I'll talk with Bonnie tonight…'' Andrew whispered then put on his cap. He hissed at the pain of the cap crushing his ears a bit. ''Well… shite.'' He murmured then gently put the cap on while trying to take the pain. He quickly rushed to the car and started driving.

''Well, well well! If it isn't my good ol' fella Andrew!'' the Manager said as Andrew got in the building. ''Good mornin', Sport!'' The manager said happily. ''Oh! G-good m-morning to y-you too, sir!'' Andrew stammered while trying to hide the tail behind his back. ''Is everything alright?'' Manager said with a confused expression on his face. ''Best as it could be, s-sir!'' Andrew said then started walking down the hall. ''Dude! I got the biggest problem in the world!'' Andrew said as he entered the office. ''O rly?'' Mike said trying to mimic the polar owl meme. Andrew saw how Mike had a hawk tail. Andrew just sighed then took of his cap and showed Mike his tail. ''Is this a competition or something?'' Mike asked. ''I need to talk with Bonnie tonight!'' Andrew said angrily. ''You mean Freddy?'' Mike corrected. ''Wait, am I meeting him tonight?!'' Andrew asked with an expression on his face as if he saw a ghost. ''Yep…'' Mike smirked. The two heard the bell ring.

''Ey!'' Bonnie said as she watched the two talk. ''What happened to you two?'' Bonnie said laughing when she saw Mike's hawk tail and Andrew's polar fox ears and tail.

''Duh, I wanted to ask you that too!'' Andrew yelled. ''Calm down, young canine!'' Bonnie said while laughing uncontrollably. ''Not. Funny.'' Andrew said disturbed. ''Ask Freddy, not me!'' Bonnie said as Andrew's face turned pale. ''He won't eat you, new guy!'' Bonne said trying to calm him down. ''I hope so…'' Mike added while Andrew was ready to fall unconscious any moment. ''Freddy ain't a tuff' landlubber, lad! Jus' try ta be cool, no surprise or anythin' and yer good!'' Foxy said while looking straight at Andrew with his yellow eyes. ''Also, he doesn't like to see fear in your eyes!'' Chica added. ''Thanks guys. AND NOW! TIME FOR A CEREMONY!'' Andrew said as he marched to the west hall. ''You're welcome!'' They all said as one as he slowly passed the pirate cove.

He saw 2 chairs and a table at the show stage. ''Sit down, fella.'' Freddy said while sitting on his chair. While Andrew sped up his walk, he noticed how Freddy was quite tall, had a fancy night-black hat and 2 Sky-blue eyes looking at him.

''Freddy Fazbear, leader of the band.'' Freddy said while offering a hand. ''Andrew Mladenic, the security guard…'' Andrew replied stupidly then they shaked hands. ''I see, what's with those ears and tail?'' Freddy asked suspiciously. ''Ehhh… I actually don't know.'' Andrew said while looking at his tail. ''Scratch that, anyway… I heard your father worked here, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was it?'' Freddy asked while Andrew nodded in reply. ''Now about the ears and tail… I think you can easily bend this fork.'' Freddy said as he gave Andrew a fork. ''Ehm… you want me to bend this?'' Andrew said while looking at the fork suspiciously. ''Why do you think I gave it to you?'' Freddy grumbled.

Andrew in a blink of an eye, not did he only bend the damn thing, but actually BROKE it. Andrew looked in surprise at the 2 parts of the fork while Freddy watched. ''Does that count?'' Andrew asked while throwing the 2 parts of it. ''What makes you think it doesn't?'' Freddy replied. ''Ehm, I heard there was a murder here like, 20 or 30 years ago?'' Andrew asked while he twirled one of his fox ears. ''Ah, the missing five? We lost a friend because of that. My brother.'' Freddy answered.

''Brother?'' Andrew asked while tilting his head a bit like a curious dog. ''Golden Freddy, he thinks he shouldn't be in business because more incidents like that might happen. He thinks he's the one to blame.'' Freddy replied. ''Why's that?'' Andrew asked. ''He's the suit the murderer used to kill the 5 children.'' Freddy said. ''Well, it wasn't his fault! I mean did he want them to die? No! So why blame yourself?'' Andrew added. ''We tried reasoning with him but no matter how hard we tried, it didn't work. Not even Mike could help.'' Freddy said while looking straight at the backstage. While Freddy talked about the murder, Andrew took the time to recognize how he looked. He had his cool top hat with a Ferrari-red stripe running horizontally across it and his black bowtie. He looked incredibly similar to Bonnie except that some of the things Freddy wore were much different and the purple parts of clothing were brown. He had some lines to indicate a little bit of age but not too much. He had a brown moustache like of some kind of gentle-men have in cartoons. He had boots similar to that of a tap-dancer. Also his microphone was lying on the table, it had a silver sparkling shine added to it.

''The murderer`s name is still unknown to this day.'' Freddy said. ''So where are the 5 children?'' Andrew asked. ''You're looking at one.'' Freddy said. Andrew just stared at Freddy for a few seconds like an idiot. ''Ehm… how to put it gently… isn't that a little 'uffed up?'' Andrew said nervously. ''You see our before broken bones have actually fused wth the steel in the suits, and here we are, living again. Before you ask, oil instead of blood runs thru' our veins.'' Freddy answered. ''I guess it's not that bad.'' Andrew said while relaxing a bit. Then the two heard a loud thud.

The two tried to find where the sound is coming from, and Andrew also heard where it was from. ''Sorry for the noise!'' Chica said nervously while getting up. ''You slipped?'' Andrew asked. ''On a banana peel…'' Bonnie added while Chica adjusted her bib. ''Well, I think we're done for this night, Andrew.'' Freddy said as he flipped over the table and threw it back to it's original spot. Andrew looked in surprise then picked up the chair and threw it too. ''Nice shootin'!'' Freddy said as the chair landed perfectly. Andrew then walked off the stage then quickly ran to the office.

''DUDE! We have super powers!'' Andrew said stupidly while running into the office. ''What?'' Mike said as he finished the last pizza slice. ''Check it out!'' Andrew said as he twirled his ears. ''Let's see… AHA! Freddy is on the show stage, Bonnie is in the dining area, and Chica is in the kitchen! Foxy however…'' Andrew said as he pressed the door button. ''…tried to scare me!'' Andrew said as he heard a loud thud on the metal door. ''Blast it!'' Foxy said as he returned to pirate cove. ''WHOA! What's my super power?'' Mike asked while seeing how Andrew nailed where they are. ''I think you can see like super far away I guess?'' Andrew responded, unsurely while opening the door. Mike then focused and saw the manager outside, unlocking the pizzeria. ''Welp, guess you're right!'' Mike said. Then the two quickly got out the building and ran past the manager. ''Well, looks like they are a little bit of different now, aren't they?.'' The manager whispered, then unlocked the pizzeria.

The next day…

Andrew entered the building while looking at the band perform. He then saw how the backstage doors were opened a little. ''Hmmm…'' Andrew hummed as he twirled his ears. ''Now look here kiddo, this is a place where infinite pizza is!'' a voice said. ''OH SHIT!'' He said then started running to the backstage and got there in mere seconds. He kicked the door like in some kind of an action movie scene and saw a man, about to stuff the child into a suit. ''GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!'' Andrew yelled as he quickly threw the man across the room. The child then ran out of the backstage crying. Andrew quickly grabbed the man and lifted him by the T-shirt in the air. ''What's going on here!'' The manager shouted while seeing Andrew holding the man tightly. ''He tried to stuff the child!'' Andrew said as he pointed at the crying kid. The police quickly came in and grabbed both Andrew and the man. ''WAIT! I didn't do crap to the kid, I swear!'' Andrew said. The officer released him and talked with the manager as the police put on handcuffs on the man.

He saw how the whole crowd looked at him in shock. Heck, even the band looked at him. ''Ey, come over 'ere kiddo!'' Foxy said while spreading his arms apart for a hug. The child quickly ran to him and hugged him. ''Sssh, yer not in any danger now, lil' guy.'' Foxy said as he tried to calm down the child.

''You gotta be fucking kidding me.'' Andrew thought as the crowd still stared at him. ''What! You never seen a man with animal ears and tail?'' He said. The crowd started applauding while some of the children laughed, even the crying one started to laugh a bit. A hour has passed and the police left. ''I must say I'm impressed by what you did back there, Andrew!'' The manager said while walking by him. ''I'm a SECURITY guard, what do you expect me to do?'' Andrew replied, then went for some coffee.

**Hell yeah! Such a cool chapter isn't? Anyway, if you don't understand what happened to Mike and Andrew, they spent a little too much time with their friends outside their suits, now they are 90% human, 10% animatronic! How cool is that! Anyway, add this story to your favorites and I'll sure continue it! FLAME ON!**


	7. Bear in gold

**O hey! Time for another chapter! Golden Freddy will be here now! YAY!**

**Chica: ''Andry! Can you help me with the pizza?''**

**Eh… Sure! Welp, while I go help Chica, why don't ya read something? I didn't make this for crap!**

Andrew took a sip of coffee and started walking down the east hall. The bell quickly rang and Andrew was ready for another night. ''Hey, Andry! Check it out! I caught the footage of you owning that wannabe murder guy!'' Mike said while looking at the video.

''Damn, I owned him like shit.'' Andrew said laughing. ''Hey… what's that?'' Andrew asked. ''Rewind the video.'' Andrew ordered. Mike rewinded, frame by frame. What they saw, was possibly the most disturbing thing they caught with their own eyes. They saw a golden bear suit appear behind Andrew for 1 frame. ''Jesus Christ, what the Western Europe style is that?'' Andrew said as he saw the golden suit. ''Golden Freddy?'' Mike said confusingly. The two looked at each other, then back at the footage.

''I think he wants me to reason with him?'' Andrew asked. ''ARE YOU CRAZY? He would kill you on the chance!'' Bonnie yelled. ''Guess I'm suicidal.'' Andrew said, then pushed Bonnie out of his way while heading for the backstage. ''Good luck, matey.'' Foxy said sadly. ''Are you sure, Andrew? If you accept, there is no going back.'' Chica asked worryingly. ''Girls, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have got here!'' Andrew replied. ''I know that you're doing this for us… but you don't have to do it, fella.'' Freddy said while walking off the stage. ''Freddy, I know what I'm getting into, he needs my help… he is challenging me.'' Andrew said as he entered the backstage. ''Your choice, your problem.'' Freddy said as he pushed the basement door for Andrew. ''Andrew! Wait!'' Bonnie yelled. ''Just a little advice, he will try to scare you, but you can scare him too!'' Bonnie said, then placed a gentle kiss on Andrew's cheek. He blushed a little then said: ''Well, time to see what Goldie has got.'' Then started walking down the stairs. He heard the door behind him slam loudly. He knew what was he was getting into.

''Why are you here?'' A voice asked. ''To bring you back…'' Andrew replied while trying to keep his braveness with him. ''Humph, you chose wrong…'' The voice said then some sort of a fast wind caught Andrew, but he kept his position no matter how the wind was fast. He then saw Golden Freddy stand in front of him. He had the same suit as Freddy but yellow and golden. He had a black top hat with a blue stripe running across it horizontally, and he was about the age of Foxy. He had red eyes, staring directly at Andrew.

''It's not worth dying trying to get someone useless back.'' He said. ''Who says you are useless?'' Andrew asked while keeping his cool and staring at straight into his eyes. ''I am the suit HE used to murder those children!'' Golden Freddy yelled. ''But did you want them to die? NO! SO STOP BEING SUCH A WIMP AND GO BACK TO THOSE GOOD DAYS YOU USED TO HAVE!'' Andrew yelled loudly. ''I don't want to. Another murderer will use me to kill some more children, and the restaurant goes to hell. I worry for others, Andrew. I know that they all now hate me… even the mana-'', ''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Andrew yelled then grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. saw how Andrew's eyes switched to Ventu-black with only 2 white dots staring straight at him. ''YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT! EVERYONE LOVED YOU! EVEN MY FATHER DID! UNTIL YOU GAVE UP AND HID YOURSELF IN THIS FUCKING BASEMENT!'' Andrew yelled, full of rage, then threw G.F across the room. His eyes became normal again and he calmed down. ''My father worked here before! He loved every single one of you, but he loved mostly you. He always told me how sometimes you threw your animatronic head at him. It did cause nosebleeds sometimes, but even then, he still laughed!'' Andrew said, while tears ran down his cheeks. ''Jeremy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy… they all miss you!'' Andrew then wiped the tears off and continued, ''Even I made drawings of you when I was young! I wanted to meet you someday, but now you are a BITCH!'' Andrew yelled. G.F actually flinched when Andrew yelled. ''You threw yourself out of your life! You threw everyone away! My father sometimes even cried whenever we passed one of your pizzerias, he said it was nothing, but deep down I knew a piece of him was missing something… missing you, the crew, and the whole job! But you did know that someone will pick you back up… who was it? IT'S ME.'' Andrew said while his nerves almost blew off. G.F saw how he was shaking of all the things he had said.

''Now LISTEN! We have a birthday tomorrow, it's your choice if you will take the chance, or not.'' Andrew finished. G.F tried to not cry, but failed. Black tears went down his face as he started sobbing. ''It's time to be happy, to be cool… to be GOLDEN.'' Andrew added then started walking upstairs. Then Andrew threw a coin next to G.F, ''If you can't decide… flip the coin.'' Andrew said then exited the basement.

''This whole time… I've been an idiot…'' Golden Freddy thought. He then fixed his bowtie and hat, set his hair up, and waited for a little.

''Andrew!'' Bonnie said running to him and hugged him tightly. ''Ey, calm down, big girl.'' Andrew said. ''How was it?'' Freddy asked. ''I blew it up with emotions, he was out of words.'' Andrew replied while Bonnie released him from her hug. ''It all depends on tomorrow tho'.'' Mike added. ''Oh! You're back!'' Chica squealed with happiness as she hopped around with excitement. ''I knew me matey be back!'' Foxy said as he looked around the curtain. ''Hey, it's 5:56AM!'' Andrew said as he watched his digital clock. They all got back on the stage and Andrew and Mike ran back to the office. ''How was it, my chaps?'' The manager greeted while walking to the office.

''Special, I guess.'' Andrew said. ''Why's that?'' The manager asked as Mike got up and headed for some coffee. ''You'll see…'' Andrew replied mysteriously.

That day the band was performing as usual. In an instant, everything was dark. ''Bingo.'' Andrew said while Mike spurted coffee out of his mouth. ''Whose lucky day is it today?'' G.F said as the lights turned back on. ''Mine!'' A young girl, about 11 years old squealed. They all cheered for him and started to hug him. G.F darted his eyes to Andrew. Andrew just nodded in response. ''Let's make this day to be remembered!'' Freddy said as everyone hopped off the stage and played around with the kids. G.F had the most kids with him, they were happy to walk with a golden bear, he let some children touch his fur and some of them got golden sparkling shine on their fingers.

''Mr.? Can I have an autograph?'' The young girl asked while holding a piece of paper and a pen for Andrew. ''Ehh… sure!'' Andrew said as he started writing his name on the paper. Then a boy walked up to Mike and asked him for an autograph too. ''The two heard so much about you and how you saved a child.'' A woman said. ''A part of my job.'' Andrew said as he gave the girl the paper and pen back. The girl and boy continued then playing with the band. ''Well, they aren't the only ones that are popular now.'' Mike said, then took a sip of coffee. ''Guess you're right!'' Andrew replied. ''You have a baseball bat at home?'' Mike asked. ''Yep, why? Want to play some ball?'' Andrew asked. ''You bet.'' Mike replied.

**Yay! Such a happeh chapter, isn't it? Also sometimes if I'm not uploading for a while, it could mean my internet hissed up, so ye. FLAME ON! Also if you don't know the pairings… AndrewXBonnie, MikeXChica, BUT! Andrew will also have a little bit more… ehh… pairings If you wish, same with Mike! But Andrew will mostly be in a pair with Bonnie and Mike with Chica! Don't know if that's okay with you tho… Also i hear TPB got shut down today... yeah that sucks BUT! i have found way to revive it! Now, you search a game like this: *game* TPB, find a suitable one, then go to the litttle green arrow and press cached, then when the page appears, press text only. It will make a replica of the page and find the get this torrent thingy and BAM! I know that hasn't got nothing to do with this, but i hope it helped u! FLAME ON!**


	8. Extreme Caution

**So… finally some action in this thang! Also I can't wait for Christmas to upload a very special chapter! Also when the toy animatronics come, I will ask InSaN3 Cr3aTuR3 if I have permission to use Vixey the female pirate fox and Crystal the pirate vixen! Yep, I will start to pump some action in this thing! You can guess I'm a fan of FNAF: Foxy In Love and FNAF: Legends Reborn! Maybe I could insert even his or her character… if he/she has one. But anyway, I hope you like this story! :D**

Andrew was getting ready to go to work. He looked outside his window and saw it was snowing. ''Guess this will be a busy day…'' He whispered then started dressing up. He put his humming-bird-green and white scarf around his neck, and then quickly walked down the stairs. When he was out of the building, he noticed it wasn't cold at all for him. ''Gotta love these things.'' Andrew said while twirling his ears.

This time, he wasn't even afraid if someone saw him like this. He started walking to the pizzeria. ''Where are you going? To an animal party?'' A teenager laughed at Andrew. ''I hope you find vixens there, because they are endangered!'' The teen made fun of him.

''Listen over here you fuckhead, if you keep minding your damn business, maybe you can find someone else to laugh at.'' Andrew responded madly. ''Oh, what are you gonna do? Call out a little fox pack?'' The teen responded as his crew came out behind him. ''Nope. But you don't want to find out.'' Andrew added then started walking again. The teen threw a snowball at him, but Andrew quickly spun the baseball bat out of his backpack and sent the snowball back at his face.

''Homerun.'' Andrew whispered while the teen was knocked out by the snowball. ''GET HIM!'' A teen yelled then the whole crew started chasing him down. One teen threw a big-ass snowball at him, but Andrew quickly sent it in his face and it exploded also in another teens face. ''Double Play, wimps!'' Andrew taunted them, then sprinted as fast as he can and quickly got out of their sight.

''Teenagers…'' Andrew whispered, then put the baseball bat back in his backpack. He was close to the building. ''Well hello there champ! Not afraid anymore?'' The manager pointed out the ears and tail. ''Meh, I guess you could say that.'' Andrew responded. ''So… how's Mike?'' Andrew asked. ''Just like always, he also got over that fear of someone seeing him like that.'' The manager responded while Mike walked past by. ''I gotta go now!'' The manager said. ''Wait! What about that contract?'' Andrew pointed out. ''Oh! Right, right.'' The manager murmured then gave him the contract. Andrew quickly signed it, then gave it back to him. ''Well, see you later, chap!'' The manager said as he entered his office. No, not Andrew's, HIS!

''Ey! Whatcha doing here?'' Mike asked confusingly. ''To sign the contract?'' Andrew responded. ''I'll go ask if you can have some overtime.'' Mike said, then rushed to the manager's office. Minutes passed and Mike finally got out. ''You are having overtime every day like me!'' Mike said happily. ''Awesome.'' Andrew responded while drinking some coffee. He saw Golden Freddy signal him to come into the backstage. ''I'll be right back.'' Andrew said.

''What is it?'' Andrew asked. ''Someone cut the power for the generator that we use during the night!'' Golden Freddy said nervously. ''Crap! Maybe tell the manager?'' Andrew responded quickly. ''You go, I'll stay.'' Golds said (yes I will be calling him like that for the rest of the story!).

''Come in.'' The manager said as he wrote some documents. ''Excuse me, someone cut the power for the generator that is on during the night!'' Andrew said. ''WHAT?!'' The manager said then started walking with Andrew to the backstage. Time passed. ''Guess we will have to buy another one… the person completely tampered with it.'' The manager said as he inspected the generator. ''So… no power for this night?'' Andrew asked. ''Yep. I will go call the company that sells these and buy another one.'' The manager said, and with that, exited the basement.

It was 12AM. As soon as it ringed 12:01AM, the power cut out. ''What the hell? What happened?'' Mike said as he turned on the battery lamp. ''Someone today cut the power for the damn generator.'' Andrew said. ''Shit, follow me.'' Mike said as he exited the office. ''You do know that now we have heightened senses, right?'' Andrew asked while looking in boredom at the flashlight. ''I forgot, okay!'' Mike whispered madly, then turned off the lamp. They saw everything just fine. ''What happened? Did you waste power already?'' Bonnie asked. ''Someone cut the damn power today!'' Andrew responded. Then they heard the glass door shattering. ''HIDE!'' Andrew said as he hid in the darkness. Everyone actually did.

UNKNOWN POV

''Come on, damn it!'' I say as Hector quietly entered the building. ''That asshole will pay for what he has done to our leader!'' He yelled as he turned around. ''We forgot flashlights, Ian!'' He said as he searched his backpack. ''Damn it! Follow me.'' I say quietly.

NORMAL POV

''Back for more, aren't they? Shame they don't have heightened senses.'' Andrew thought.

He signaled Mike to quietly approach them from behind while Bonnie stayed in place. ''Did you hear that?'' The man said as he moved around the place, waving like an idiot. ''NOPE.'' The other teen replied. ''W-what's that behind you?'' The man frightened said as he noticed two white, pinprick-sized eyes behind Ian.

Andrew quickly grabbed him, pulled him to a wall and grabbed the baseball bat Mike threw him. ''One more damn move, and your neck will turn a full 180 degrees.'' Andrew murmured as he put the baseball bat next to Ian's neck, so he can strangle him if he bullshit's around! Mike then grabbed the other man and knocked him out.

Bonnie found a flashlight in their backpacks as everyone moved off the stage. Bonnie threw the flashlight next to Ian. Andrew released him. As Ian picked up the the flashlight, he turned it on pointed it at the crew. Andrew again put the baseball around his neck. ''Wha-'' Ian stammered as he saw Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy outside their suits. ''Surprised at what you see?'' Mike said as he got closer to Ian. ''I will let you go, but if you try something stupid, you are batted to death, alright?'' Andrew asked. ''F-f-f-fine.'' Ian stammered. Andrew released him. Ian quickly got his backpack and ran like a bat outta hell. ''What about this guy?'' Mike asked. ''Trash can.'' Bonnie replied.

Mike threw him into a trash can and he quickly woke up and started running in the night blindly. ''Tha' escalated fastly.'' Foxy said as he saw the man running. ''Back into the pizzeria everybody.'' Freddy ordered. ''Well these senses are awesome!'' Andrew said as he looked around the dark place with no problem at seeing where chairs and tables were. ''It's nothing. When we get you two a nice suit, then you will be talking.'' Bonne replied as Andrew and Mike's faces turned pale.

''You easily fall for jokes, you know that?'' Bonnie replied while laughing. Mike looked at his clock: 5:29AM. ''We still got some time left.'' Mike said. Andrew twirled his ears and heard some kind of moaning and some weird sounds down in the basements. His eyes were big as UFO's now. ''So… Golds is now choking Charlie until he throws up?'' Andrew said as they entered the office. They both started laughing at his joke. ''I heard that!'' Golds yelled in the basement, but they laughed even more.

**Yay! So now we know how i (the OC) am a professional at baseball! Well… not exactly. Also, I could use some OCs. So… FLAME O-**

**Foxy: ''Quit wit' tha' flame on creip!''**

**NO I WON'T! *Jumps at Foxy***


	9. Rest In Peace Cuppy

**Hi! Watcha doin' here? Ah… you like this fanfiction? No? Yes? Meh, but anyway for those that wonder when will the action come… I think it might be around the 13th or 14th chapter! Also the toy animatronics aren't enemies! So… I hope that's okay with you! ALSO! You can ask for your OC to be a villain! IF you're okay with that… yep I am starting to look like InSaN3 Cr3aTuR3… but I seriously have no idea what kind of villain I can make… so post your ideas! I will need at least… 3 villains but not 3 villains from one account that suggests it! Only one per account! Also, you can add weapons to your OC**.

Andrew was at his job, doing ordinary things… or was he? He was in the kitchen helping Chica prepare the pizza. He thought he was bad, but when he tasted it… well… ye! ''And another one is finished!'' He said as he and Chica finished the last one.

''W-what?'' Mike snickered laughing. ''DON'T YOU DARE SAY A THING.'' Andrew roared. ''Alright, alright!'' Mike replied, then minded his own business. When he finished he spent some time with Bonnie trying to make another song. He was pretty close to the animatronics now. He saw Chica holding some kind of a plastic cupcake. ''Bonnie? What's that cupcake that Chica is holding?'' He asked. ''That's Chica's Cuppy. He did work until she accidentally dropped it and it stopped… you know. She still acts as if it's alive tho.'' Bonnie replied. ''That's nice.'' He replied.

''Andrew! Can you help me prepare another pizza?'' She asked. ''Does she do anything than make pizza all night?'' Andrew asked, annoyed. He then went to help her. ''You stay here. I will go and see what is Mike doing.'' Chica said. When she got out, Andrew took the time to see how Cuppy looked. A pink cupcake, blue-white candle and a brown bottom. Nothing else. Then to his horror, it slid off the table.

Chica let out a ear-piercing scream when she saw Cuppy on the floor, broken. ''I didn't do it I swear!'' Andrew said, afraid while he backed up. He then accidentally hit Bonnie and her guitar broke. ''**ANDREW**!'' They both yelled. ''I didn't mean to!'' Andrew said while getting up. ''**THEN HOW COME YOU BREAK MY GUITAR AND CHICA'S CUPPY!?**'' Bonnie yelled. ''**I DIDN'T FUCKING MEANT TO! IT SLID OFF**!'' Andrew growled. He the saw Chica sob as she picked up the broken Cuppy. ''Leave us alone.'' Bonnie roared angrily. ''Why won't no one believe me!'' He said, then ran to the office and shut the right door.

''What happened over there, fella?'' Freddy asked while looking at him in the left doorway. ''They think I caused the chain reaction of breaking stuff when really the cupcake slid off!'' Andrew replied madly. ''And Bonnie's guitar?'' He asked. ''I backed up so she doesn't try to kill me, but right then Bonnie was passing by to check on her!'' Andrew replied with one tear in his eye.

''You are fired, Andrew!'' The manager yelled. ''W-why!'' Andrew replied. ''You tampered with the objects the animatronics use during the day!'' The manager said, then gave him a notice of termination. Andrew knew how he wouldn't believe him if he told that it wasn't his fault, so he just walked out. He saw how Mike was looking at him sadly. Bonnie looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes, while Chica looked with depression. She did believe that he wasn't responsible for the accident, but it was too late. Foxy just waved goodbye with his hook. He was on his way to home.

When he was home, he lied in the bed and thought about what caused it the cupcake to slip. He then remembered how for a split second, the cupcake was trying to look at him, but because there was something in it that didn't allow it, it slid off. He was still depressed because it was too late for him to do anything, even if he did, Bonnie would not trust him one single damn bit. ''God fucking damnit!'' He frowned. Then fell asleep.

''Wha-'' He murmured as he woke up during midnight. He fell of his bed when he saw the broken Cuppy and the guitar next to him. He backed up in to the wall and breathed heavily. ''What the heck?'' He whispered as he saw a paper with words: ''FIX THEM''. He looked out of his window, then saw Golden Freddy staring straight at him with his pinprick eyes behind a tree, then he teleported away. Andrew knew what to do.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have ideas that HAVE to be in the next one! So I hope you can wait for a while! FLAME ON! Also if you still don't get how Andrew's and Mike's personality is, I recommend you listen to the song N.E.R.D- Rockstar (Jason Nevins Remix).**


	10. Song Of Christmas

**Well… Christmas will be coming soon or later! Depending on where you live of course! Yay! So… I'm running out of ideas on what to write here… so read it! A Christmas themed chapter this is.**

Andrew started off with the cupcake. It was broken in half. He tried to glue it… but no affair. He then waited for morning to buy some kind of plastic. When he got home, he tried to match the plastic, and it fitted perfectly. He then saw the inside of the cupcake. Bolts, gears, and electric devices are everything that he saw. He saw a tiny rock stuck inside one of the gears. He picked up a knife, then slowly started to push it around. To his surprise, it jumped out and hit him straight in the eye. ''Ow! At least now I know what's the problem!'' Andrew whined.

He started to glue it carefully, trying to fix anywhere where the glue is sticking out. When he finished, he left the glue to stiffen a bit. Hours passed, and it looked it was fresh outta a store. ''If this doesn't work, then hook me up to a truck and drag me across a road.'' Andrew snickered. He pressed the ON button.

The cupcake looked around and saw Andrew's apartment. It started bouncing around. ''H-hey wait!'' Andrew said while chasing the cupcake like an idiot. 1 minute passed, and it stopped. ''Eh… you… hmmm… remember Chica?'' Andrew asked stupidly. It started to balance on its candle then found a paper and started to write something. Andrew barely made out the letters that spelled: ''YES''.

The cupcake started to squeak around as if trying to say something. Lucky for Andrew, he had those cool powers, he could hear that it was saying: ''Where is she?''. ''Well, you slid off a table, and I got fired, and Golden Freddy brought you here, broken… and I fixed you!'' Andrew cleared his throat as he tried fixing the guitar. Cuppy jumped around and started to help Andrew with the guitar.

Andrew started with the base of the guitar. It was in a good state, but the neck of the guitar was broken in half, and several strings and buttons were missing. The paint was scratched for good. ''This is going to be a busy day…'' Andrew whispered, then exited the room. He came back with a toolbox. He started with the buttons. Luckily, he had some colorful buttons for some reason in his tool box, so he started fitting them on the guitar. He then put a little bit of small electrical devices inside the base. He found in the toolbox the strings from his old guitar, they were in a perfect state. He firstly wanted to paint the guitar. He found some Blue paint outside for some reason. He brought the guitar outside, behind the building, and started to paint it.

When the paint was done, Andrew brought the guitar in his apartment, and started to fix the strings of his guitar to Bonnie's. When he was done, he put the guitar next to his bed and drifted away to sleep. He was again woken up in the midnight by Cuppy. He yawned: ''What is it, you cupcake?'' .

He then noticed how the guitar was now fully finished. He pulled some strings, and they actually did their job perfectly. He pressed the buttons and he again tried the strings. ''Looks like the switching-music thingy of mine actually worked!'' Andrew said happily. He switched to rock, then to classic, and tested every single type. He then brought some empty presents. ''So… do you hate being in a box for a while?'' Andrew asked as he opened up a small present. The cupcake quickly jumped in happily.

He then opened a long present and put the blue guitar in. He then dressed up, put his dark-yellow coat on, also his cool scarf, and was on his way to Freddy's.

''Damn, if only Andrew was here, I wouldn't sit here doing nothing.'' Mike muttered.

Andrew was close to the pizzeria. He brought a baseball bat. ''Alright, time to do a break-in!'' He smiled.

The sound of glass shattering filled the pizzeria. Everyone looked at the door, and there was Andrew, staring emptily into the crew. ''If an apology can't do anything, maybe this can.'' Andrew said out loudly, then put the two presents on the floor. ''If you two won't believe me, so be it.'' He said, and then he left.

Bonnie didn't try to go to the presents, while Chica jumped off the stage and took a good look at the two presents. ''What was that?'' Mike said running into the dining area. ''It was him.'' Bonnie mumbled with a mad look on her face. ''He just left, so there's nothing we can do now.'' Freddy added. ''I wonder what's in this small one.'' Chica thought, then started to open up the yellow-pink present.

''CUPPY!'' She shouted loudly as she saw her best friend, alive, in her hands, happy to see her. ''I've missed you so much!'' Chica squealed with happiness as she hugged her best little friend. ''H-h-how?'' Bonnie stammered as she saw Chica full of joy. ''I'm guessing this one is for you, Bonnie?'' Mike sad as he pointed at the purple-white present. She ran to it and opened it up.

''IT'S MY GUITAR!'' Bonnie yelled with excitement as she saw her brand new guitar. ''It looks even better now!'' Bonnie said as she switched the types of notes on the guitar's buttons. ''B-but how did he?'' Bonnie asked. ''I brought those two to him.'' Golden Freddy said as he teleported outside the backstage. ''Golds!'' Freddy yelled and hugged his brother tightly.

It was the first time Mike saw Freddy full of joy. ''What about me?'' Foxy said as he looked at everyone. ''Maybe this can do.'' Golden Freddy said as he handed Foxy over a silver hook. ''Now this's some treasure! Thanks, lass!'' Foxy said as he put one the brand new hook. They listened as Bonnie sang the Christmas song. They all started to sing along.

The next morning

When the band performed with their new and improved… erm… things, Everything was going much smoother. Mr. Fazbear was a little late, but for what did he care. He saw how everybody was leaving and it was getting dark. ''Ehh… Mr. Fazbear?'' Bonnie stammered. ''What is it, Bonnie?'' He replied as he was going to his office. ''C-can… err… bring A-Andrew back?'' Bonnie sighed with one tear in her eye. ''Why? He broke your guitar and Chica's Cuppy!'' Mr. Fazbear repled while opening the door to his office. ''B-but…he didn't mean to… Let me show you.'' Bonnie said, and guided the manager to the showstage. ''D-did…he? Fix it?'' Mr. Fazbear looked with confusion as he saw Bonnie's new guitar. ''Yes he did. And Cuppy is no more a part of Chica's imagination.'' Bonnie said as Mr. Faybear saw how Chica was carrying her brand new Cuppy. ''He only wanted to say goodbye…'' Bonnie said with a sad face. ''He brought Goldie back…he brought a lost member of us…'' Bonnie added as a tear starting to go down to her cheek. ''Even Mike misses him…Andrew gave him his badge from the pizzeria.'' Bonnie said as she started to sob. ''He is a guardian of this place, or at least he was.'' Freddy said as he came off from the stage. Mr. Fazbear stood there with a shocked face, then rushed to his office. ''He will be back, Bonnie. I know he will.'' Chica said as she carried a pizza to Mike's office.

**So how are you doing fellow reader? Now I think I could point out what characters will or would be in the other chapters… or some OCs. So we have:**

**Bonnie**

**Freddy**

**Foxy**

**Chica**

**Andrew**

**Mike**

**Golden Freddy of course.**

**Some villains of sort. OCs. But you will request and pick the best ones that I think are.**

**Dark the black fox… MY OC! I take tha credit! Darky is mine! Also the leader of the villains!**

**And maybe more… also the manager too! So I think that could be enough characters for this Fic!**

**Also if you are to ask where the toy animatronics and other shit will be, they will be in the sequel! Yep, I do not care if I get low views, I AM making one. Also i hope you followed the first letter of every chapter, you will see why.**


	11. Meeting a new, unknown face

**Welcome to the Chapter 11! IF you don't know what I meant in the 10th chapter, I meant to look at the beginning of each chapter's name, to the 10th one. It spells out WHITEMBERS. Pretty cool, right? Some of you guessed it, but I wrote this for some of you that didn't, but anyway, enjoy the 11th chaptah**!

Andrew was ready to find another job, since for fucks sake, he will NEVER get the job back. Or so he thought. He was in his bed, not sleeping, just laying there lazily, thinking about what he had done. ''Well, the decision was made. Not much's there that I can do now anyway-'' He was kicked out of his thoughts as he heard the phone ring. ''Hello?'' He yawned.

''GREAT NEWS SPORT! YOU ARE RE-HIRED! COME TODAY AND YOU ARE BACK IN BUSSINES!'' The manager shouted with excitement as Andrew almost threw the phone at the wall.

Is he getting back for real? He just responded that he will be there in minutes and just sat there on the edge of his bed. ''Holy crap. I hope this isn't a twisted joke.'' He thought as he started dressing up.

He arrived 8 minutes earlier than he should have, since he is getting the job back! He saw a letter in his office that read: ''Welcome back, if you are reading this, then congratulations, you are re-hired.''.

He was actually very happy, but thought about this: Why the hell did he get him back here?

He didn't really care, since he is a SG once more. ''Ready for another night?'' Mike cheered. ''I guess so. So I wanted to ask, why did the manager bring me back?'' Andrew cocked an eyebrow. ''Because you tampered with the guitar and cupcake in a good way?'' Mike said quietly. He was also unsure, but meh, it is good to have a pal back.

It was 12AM, the light in the office dimly lit up the room. Andrew was looking at the drawings the children made while Mike just screwed around on his phone. The drawings were just crew members like Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. ''I'll go outside for a little, gotta catch some fresh air.'' Andrew said as he stood up from his chair, thankfully it was an office chair and so he didn't need to pick up another one.

As he passed by the kitchen, the door was kicked down by Foxy, who right at that moment, was being chased by Chica. ''GIVE ME BACK THE SLICE, YOU RUNT!'' She roared as Foxy just laughed and avoided the tables with no problem.

He never saw Chica that mad before. As he pushed the door that fell on him aside, he could swear he saw Chica twitch for a moment, but he shrugged it off. ''Welcome back, Andrew.'' Bonnie welcomed as she leaned against the wall. Andrew adjusted his glasses, and stared at her annoyingly. ''Sometimes we are like 5 year olds'' Bonnie chuckled while Andrew gave away a firm smile. ''Also thanks for the guitar.'' Bonnie stated as she passed by him. Andrew could see that the place was FULLY Christmas themed right now. He saw some snowflake decorations, little lights that flickered on and off every second. It was very appealing to him to be exact. He then went on to see how Freddy was doing. He was sitting on one of the chairs straddling his fingers. ''If it isn't Andrew who is back.'' Freddy greeted as he tipped his hat. ''Who else would it be? Santa Claus?'' Andrew said as he perked up his ears. ''I think it would've better if it was actually Santa.'' Freddy spoke as he striked a glare at Andrew. ''Aw, come on. I though you missed me.'' Joked Andrew as he tipped his hat a little bit to cover his eyes.

''Well if you don't mind, I have to have a little chit-chat with Michael in the office.'' Freddy muttered as he stood up. He was MUCH taller than Andrew, but not enough to reach the fucking roof of course! ''Not at all.'' Andrew replied. He then opened the glass doors that lead into the outside of the pizzeria. As he looked around, he noticed a black figure on top of a tall building. He was surprised at that, it looked kind of like a humanoid wolf-fox thing. Suddenly it jumped down, 20 meters in front of Andrew. He took a good look at it. It was a human, with ears and tail that he couldn't recognize. Suddenly the figure rushed towards him and grabbed him by his neck. It pulled him into the air. Andrew couldn't breathe, nor move. It was just standing there menacingly, looking at him. He was running out of breath and struggled to break free, but no avail. ''Watch your back.'' The figure growled, then disappeared.

Andrew breathed in and out heavily as he looked around. The figure he saw was nowhere to be found (**DAT RHYME**). ''What the fuck.'' He whispered, then ran into the pizzeria. He locked the doors, and put the keys into his pocket. ''Hey Andrew, where were you?'' Chica asked as she came out of the kitchen. ''Outside?'' He glazed at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. ''Did you see that man?'' Andrew asked as he looked out of the window. ''What man?'' Chica replied as she looked out of the window, seeing nothing but the empty streets. ''Nevermind.'' Andrew said as Chica returned to the kitchen. The figure then appeared again, right in front of Andrew. Or at least the other side of the damn window. It had Vampire-red eyes, black canine ears and tail, and a glare that would freeze someone. It was the complete opposite of Andrew since he had white fox ears and tail and blue eyes. It vanished. Andrew just stood there as he looked to see if the figure was anywhere else to be found. NOPE. He then headed to the office. ''Mike I saw my shadow!'' Andrew yelled as he entered the office. ''We all have shadows you dummy.'' Mike stated as he gave Andrew a weird glare. ''THAT STALK US?'' Andrew asked with his eyes as big as pokeballs. ''What the hell did you smoke?'' Mike laughed. Andrew just sighed and then grabbed the camera. ''I saw somebody on the window, for some reason he didn't do a B&E.'' Andrew said as he switched over to the E. Hall Corner camera, where Bonnie hid, trying to scare him. ''He didn't want Bacon And Eggs?'' Mike asked like an idiot. ''Breaking and Entering! Fuck Bacon And Eggs!'' Andrew growled. He heard Bonnie laugh at his correction. ''WHY DON'T YOU LOVE THA BACON AND EGGS?'' Mike wheezed as he tried to catch air because of his laughter. ''It's not funny!'' Andrew roared. The bell rang 6AM. They unlocked the doors, and left the pizzeria as the band returned to their proper places.

**Bacon And Eggs. MERRY XMAS! I have gifts for ye! HUGGIES!**


	12. It's the opposite of White and Blue

**Welcome to the 12th chapter! So I am running a lil' bit low on ideas on what to write here. Also, I have to say for the hundredth damn time, OCs will be still accepted. I am a lil' mad because no one still commented on their OC. I will need some OCs as villains If you want this story to continue!**

Andrew was watching the band perform as usual, since he has nothing better to do. Mike came back with coffee. ''Dude, every beginning in this fanfiction's chapter is you drinking coffee! Chill out!'' Andrew said as he straight at Mike. ''What the hell man, don't break the 4th wall!'' Mike replied madly. ''Damn, I gotta do that more commonly.'' Andrew chuckled. Andrew remembered the last night. Who was that man? Was he even a man? Was he a woman? Why the hell is he thinking it's a woman? Why are there so many questions?

Time skip

''Bang! You can't get in!'' Andrew yelled as the metal door came crashing down, blocking Bonnie from entering the office. ''Hey, the right doorway lights don't work.'' Mike said as he spammed the crap out of the light button. Suddenly, Chica screeched behind Mike. ''JESUS! You almost gave me a heart attack!'' Mike growled as Chica laughed at his pansy reaction. ''Well, Chica has won, that's for sure.'' Andrew said as he opened the metal door. ''Tha' be a good timing, chicken!'' Foxy smiled as he entered the office. ''Don't call me that. You will regret for eating that chocolate pizza slice.'' Chica growled as her eyes switched to black, save for the pinprick white pupils for a second. ''C-chocolate pizza slice?'' Andrew asked as he hung his lower jaw open, exposing some canine teeth. The dramatic change has started to change him a little, tho' it will stay with him forever but thankfully, not turning him into an animatronic. Well, at least not fully. ''Chocolate, vanilla and caramel.'' Mike giggled as Andrew's mouth started to drool. ''And some hot chocolate to finish it all off.'' Golds added as he teleported into the office. Andrew just stared into something like an idiot. ''C-can I have a s-slice?'' Andrew stammered as he gave Chica a puppy look. ''Oh, darlin' that doesn't work on me.'' Chica chuckled as she saw Andrew with his cute puppy stare. ''Damn, I thought that I could beat you this time.'' Andrew said as he clenched his hand into somewhat tight fist, and slammed it onto his knee in frustration.

''Hmm.'' Andrew hummed as he stared out the window, wondering if the figure will appear again. ''Ow!'' Andrew whimpered as a tight fist hit his shoulder. ''Wow, you are such a baby.'' Bonnie said as she stood next to him. ''No I'm not!'' Andrew growled. ''Well guess what, I don't give two 'fox'. '' Bonnie laughed at her pun. ''Racist.'' Andrew said as he rubbed his shoulder. ''You know, I really want to know more about your history.'' Bonnie said as she leaned on the wall next to the window. ''Well, where do you want me to start?'' Andrew asked as he looked at her. ''The sad ones?'' Bonnie cocked an eyebrow.

''Well, first I think I should explain when I was a kid. In middle school, everyone made me look like a joke or an idiot if you could say. They put chewed bubble-gum on my books, they always made fun of me and beat me up whenever they had the chance. The teacher was a real asshole too, or should I say, the teachers.'' Andrew spoke as Bonnie kept on listening. ''They didn't give a damn if I was beaten up like a dog or not. They would actually laugh. So on my last day in middle school, I beat as many bullies as I could.'' Andrew smiled as he cracked his knuckles. ''But besides that, there was this thing that hurt me the most. My mother had died in an accident when I was 10 years old. Our house lit up in fire and she went up in flames.'' Andrew spoke as a tear started to run down his eye. Bonnie looked down at the floor in sadness. It actually was sad to her too. ''One of my best friend hanged himself when he was 12.'' Andrew said as his voice started to slowly crack. ''I feel the same way.'' Bonnie said as she gulped. ''The past year, our friends were scrapped in a scrap yard. They were toy versions of us and a puppet too.'' Bonnie said as she looked at Andrew. ''Well, it wouldn't be called a life if shit doesn't happen.'' Andrew stated as he stared at Bonnie whit his eyes half-covered by his eyelids. ''Heh, I guess you're right.'' Bonnie firmly smiled. Chica then exited out the kitchen with some pizza. She then tried to do a firm moonwalk, but ended up tripping. Right at that moment, Mike was passing by. He accidentally caught Chica, they were in a position as if they were playing tango and Mike wanted to give her some kind of a rose. Both's faces were red as everyone stared at them in surprise. '' Will you kiss her, or not?'' Andrew asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Mike and Chica were so embarrassed they would just turn to sand for some reason, but they couldn't. ''E-ehm…h-hi?'' Chica stammered as she stared straight at Mike's blue eyes. ''W-wha…'' Mike stammered, but was cut off by a kiss from Chica. Andrew slowly backed away as Chica wrapped her arms around his neck. ''AHEM.'' Freddy yelled. The two quickly were interrupted by that, and just released each other. Mike ran in the office while Chica hid in the kitchen. ''That was the weirdest situation I've ever seen.'' Andrew stared as everyone else stared too. ''Should we continue what we have been doing?'' Bonnie asked as she still stared, unaware of the situation. ''Nah, we shud jus' stare at t' hallway.'' Foxy replied as he looked at Bonnie. Everyone then acted as if nothing happened.

The next day…

''Wow, that was such embarrassment for you, man.'' Andrew blurted as he ate a slice of pizza. ''Shut up. What would you do if you were in that situation.'' Mike asked a bit angered. ''Be a gentleman and kiss her.'' Andrew reasoned as he stared at the crowd. ''I'd love to see that.'' Mike said as he chuckled at the response. ''That would never happen to me, I bet you 50 thousand dollars.'' Andrew shrugged as he looked at pirate cove, which has been visited by many that day.

Elsewhere…

''Soon or later, we will clash…Just you wait…'' Dark roared as he looked at the pizzeria.

**Introducing Darky! He is a black fox, with blood-red eyes, a outfit similar to Foxy's, but the the red parts were black. Has black hair, very messy, similar to Andrew. He is some kind of an opposite of him. Looks like Andrew… (puts on sunglasses) Has been in the dark for too long. (it is a crappy pun I know)**

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


	13. Long tail, short horn

**Meh, just so you know, I'm still accepting OCs. So you still aren't late to the party :D**

It was almost New year… or the 27th December to say. The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is getting filled up with customers. For some reason, Andrew has brought a laptop at his work… don't ask me why. ''Come on…'' Andrew whispered as he was playing FNAF 3 fangame. Sometimes, he REALLY loves to break the 4th wall.

Again, it was 12AM, the streets were empty like always. ''Lad, ye can't beat t' ol' seadog Foxy!'' Foxy said as he came running in the office, Andrew got in the office at the same time. ''Dammit! Another draw!'' Andrew yelled as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Elsewhere…

''When do we begin?'' A female voice asked. ''At 5AM.'' Dark replied as he looked at the glass doors. ''But I can't wait so long!'' The female voice whimpered. ''Oh, you will, Ebony!'' Dark sighed as he looked at Ebony, she is tall, about 6.8 foot. She had black hair similar to Bonnie's, reaching all the way to her shoulders. The hair had a little red shade, depending on the lighting. Her eyes were Monster-Purple. She has 2 red dragon horns, black wings and tail, on those were red spikes. ''But I wanna meet Andrew quickly!'' Ebony smirked as she her wiggled her tail around playfully. ''Shut up! Do you want them to find us?'' Dark silenced as he looked at Ebony with his blood red eyes.

To the pizzeria! (Batman theme)

''Back off! I be havin' Bonnie as a hostage!'' Andrew said as he aimed a plastic flintlock pistol at Bonnie's head. Of course, he didn't intend to hurt her. He saw Foxy whisper something to Chica as he aimed a plastic flintlock gun at Andrew. ''Well, I gotta go make some pizza! See ya around, boys!'' Chica said as she exited the pirate cove. ''Ha! Whatcha gonna do now, capn' Foxy?'' Andrew laughed as he kept a steady finger on the trigger. Suddenly, Chica appeared behind him and scared the living crap out of him, making him release Bonnie. Foxy then shot a bullet straight at Andrew's face. ''Oi! You almost got my eye!'' Andrew smirked as he rubbed his nose. ''And now ye be walkin' t' plank!'' Foxy said as he pointed his hook at the wooden plank at the other end of the ship. ''Aw, crap!'' Andrew frowned as he walked slowly towards the plank. They heard glass doors shattering. ''THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME SOMEONE BROKE THOSE DAMN DOORS!'' Andrew shouted as his eyes turned black, save for the white pinprick eyes. The crew ran out of the pirate cove, looking for the intruders. Andrew was left with quite something to see. He saw Dark, with a girl? ''You shouldn't have done that…'' Andrew said as she spun his baseball. ''Look who's saying, a rip-off of me.'' Dark laughed. ''We don't plan to do anything stupid.'' Dark said with a dark, evil, sly smile on his face. He then quickly flipped a table over. ''We just want to kill you, and that's it.'' Dark said as his eyes turned that of an endoskelteon's. Andrew's eyes were still black with white dots. Everyone then had endoskeleton eyes.

Andrew quickly ran up to Dark with his baseball, steady in his hands. Mike quickly followed as he approached from behind. Dark just smirked and quickly avoided the baseball Andrew aimed at his face. Andrew then slid under a table and then jumped up in the air. He then tried to punch Dark, but to his surprise, Dark was much faster than he had expected. Mike then managed to grab Dark, while Dark just chuckled and then threw Mike at a wall.

Bonnie and Foxy up against Ebony. ''Ye be playin' a dangerous game, girl.'' Foxy growled as he and Bonnie circled around Ebony. ''Guess I like danger.'' Ebony replied. Foxy pounced at her with his hook, ready to slash her to pieces, But she quickly kicked him in the face, sending him flying into tables. ''So looks like a bunny is next.'' Ebony said gruffly as she looked straight at Bonnie. ''Don't think a bunny is helpless, because I am not like any other bunny you have seen, if you ever saw one.'' Bonnie replied as she was ready to kick the dragon-girl's butt. Ebony quickly then tried to kick Bonnie in the face, similar to how she did with Foxy, but Bonnie was ready for it, and then grabbed her leg, pushed it aside and punched her in the gut. ''Looks like you aren't as gentle as you look.'' Ebony said as she stood up. ''No one is as he looks.'' Bonnie responded. Ebony quickly snapped, and started throwing rapid punches at Bonnie, she dodged all with no problem, then tried to grab her horns, but ended up impaling her hand. Ebony quickly took out the horn, then jumped and double-kicked Bonnie.

Andrew and Mike were exhausted, while Dark stood in front of them. ''Is that everything you have got?'' Dark asked as he approached Andrew. Andrew grabbed Dark by the leg and pulled him fast onto his direction. He quickly stood up and stomped Dark on the gut. Dark teleported away, and then stood in a defensive stance. Andrew threw the baseball at him. Dark blocked it and looked around. Andrew and Mike were gone. He felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a fist to the face. Mike quickly got around him and started to strangle him. Dark teleported near the broken doors. Ebony then walked next to him. ''Not bad, but this is only the beginning.'' Dark sniffled as oil went down his mouth. Even Andrew and Mike had blood on themselves. Shockingly, Andrew had blood running down his lip, same with Dark. Mike had two scratches in an shape of an X on his face. ''See ya later, sugar.'' Ebony spoke as she and Dark teleported away. ''No, wait! I'm not done with you two!'' Andrew yelled as he ran to the spot where the two were. Bonnie groaned at her impaled hand. ''Chica, get the bandages!'' Freddy ordered as he inspected the wound. ''Bandages?'' Mike asked as he got closer to Bonnie. ''We haven't got a toolbox, so better something than nothing.'' Freddy replied.

The Next Day…

''What happened here?'' The manager asked Andrew and Mike. ''Another break-in'' Mike lied. ''I hope that's the case…'' The manager murmured as he went into his office. ''We can't keep this as a secret forever.'' Andrew said in a low voice. ''And I know just what to do…'' Mike breathed.

**Well, finally an OC! So just as I said, you are still not late. Now Ebony belongs to DoctorBeck! So the credit goes to her for her OC! Flame on and stay cool!**


	14. Killing a loved one

**Welcome to the 14th chapter! So, another OC is in! I won't tell you who it is… so better read it!**

''Whenever I wake up, I gotta put it on Face, whenever I get a woman, kiss her, I gotta put it on Fac-'' Andrew was silenced as Bonnie slapped him as he rapped while messing around on his phone. ''OW! What was that for?'' Andrew whined as he rubbed his cheek. ''You little perv.'' Bonnie laughed as she saw Andrew give her an annoyed look.

''I was just rapping.''

''With some stupid verses you threw in?''

''Those aren't stupid!''

''Yes, they are.'' Bonnie said as she looked at Andrew with her maroon eyes.

''Dammit! Fine.'' Andrew raised his hands up in defeat.

Chica passed by the two with the special Chocolate-Pizza. ''Target acquired…'' Andrew whispered as he silently followed Chica. ''Good luck with getting the pizza.'' Bonnie replied as she chuckled at his little sneaking.

He hid behind some of the tables as his mouth started to drool. He then quickly managed to run for the pizza. Chica placed a leg for Andrew to trip on. He tripped over the leg and hit his face on the wall. ''Oh, what a shame.'' Chica giggled as Andrew fell onto the floor.

The Next Day…

Andrew and Mike watched the crew perform. ''Those scars on your face make you look like a badass.'' Andrew complimented as he saw the scars in a form of a X on Mike's face. ''Shut up.'' Mike muttered as he looked down onto Andrew. He was slightly taller than Andrew. ''Seriously, did you check yourself in your mirror? If you even have one?'' Andrew asked in a hushed tone. ''No.'' Mike denied.

He noticed how the crew started to glitch out on some occasions. ''I think they need some new suits.'' Andrew told Mike as he saw Freddy's jaw twitch for a split second. ''You want to be fired again?'' Mike cocked an eyebrow. ''Don't you see that they're glitchin' out?'' muttered Andrew. ''They are?'' Mike growled. Andrew just sighed, then headed for the office.

It was pure midnight. The silence was broken by an evil laugh. ''JESUS! That's seriously creepy.'' Andrew stammered as Freddy did his dark, evil and just pure nightmare-injecting laugh. It was like a slowed down version of a child's giggle. ''So, Chica, how did you and Mike end up in that weird pose that night?'' Bonnie asked with a smile. ''Ehm, well… i-I tried to m-moonwalk like that p-popular guy, a-and Mike was just p-passing by. I slipped and from there, you know.'' Chica stammered as she had a blush that was kinda cute to Andrew. ''I wonder how Foxy's love life is. Probably doesn't have one because pirates aren't here no more.'' Andrew spoke as he looked at Foxy. ''Har fucking har.'' Foxy stared at him with pure hatred in his eyes. ''Whoa, what the hell, I was just joking.'' Andrew said in a thick accent as Foxy leaned over him.

Mike panted heavily as he and Foxy raced throughout the whole building. ''Both of you, stop.'' Freddy yelled. ''Come on, I'm bearly tired, lad.'' Foxy joked as he passed by Freddy. Andrew was staring out the window, looking for any intruders. Bonnie stood next to him with her bandage-covered hand. Andrew was for some reason worried more than ever. Bonnie just stood there slyly, then decided to check on Mike. Suddenly, Ebony appeared outside, she looked straight at Andrew with her purple eyes. Andrew jumped back in fright as she got closer to the other side of the window. With her hand, she motioned Andrew to come outside. Why would he do that, he didn't know, but he just rolled with it. He was on guard for anything stupid she would do. ''What do you want fro-'' Andrew was cut off by her. ''Listen, I don't have much time, I'm here to tell you, I'm not trying to kill you.'' Ebony spoke. ''And…. Why is that?'' Andrew asked while cocking an eyebrow. ''He says that you were the one that stuffed him.'' Ebony said nervously. ''I stuffed him? I never did that, Also I thought there were only five children missing in that accident!'' Andrew muttered as the cold breeze flew around. ''There were much more, but the Fazbear Entertainment decided to lower it to five so that the restaurant wouldn't get shut down.'' She said as she shaked her wrists in nervousness. She was very nervous when talking to somebody she likes. ''And he wants to shut down the restaurant?'' Ebony heard Andrew reply as he tilted hi head to the side. ''Yes, and the janitor that stuffed him, looks like you to him.'' Ebony demanded. ''Oh… so, I need to watch out?'' Andrew spoke quietly. ''You better…'' Ebony's voice trailed off as she disappeared with a little wink.

He saw Foxy smash the glass doors with his black, pinprick eyes. ''What the hell?!'' Andrew screamed. ''RUN!'' He heard Bonnie yell. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing what has gotten into Foxy. ''COME HERE.'' Foxy demanded in a dark voice. He could faintly hear Foxy yell: ''Run, lad!''. Mike and the others quickly followed Foxy, trying to stop him. Andrew was in a dead end, as Foxy slowly started to walk towards him. ''Foxy, whats going on?'' Andrew shaked nervously. He could again faintly hear Foxy saying: ''No, please don't''. ''**FOXY!**'' Andrew screamed as the fox jumped at him.

The crew watched in horror as Andrew fell to the ground, lifeless with a big chunk of his head bitten off, brain pieces falling off next to him, blood spraying, and his skull broken. He lied on the floor, dead, killed, motionless. Foxy then felt the weird feeling escape from him. ''**NO!**'' He yelled in defeat as he saw Andrew's body motionless on the ground. He started to sob as everyone ran to his corpse. In Foxy's mouth were the chunks of brain from Andrew, Flesh on his teeth, and blood all over his muzzle. Andrew was dead, gone, forever.

**So fucking sad… I seriously must admit I fucking cried like a fucking baby. Damn I dunno why I even wrote that he died. Oh god I feel so terrible…**


	15. Not everything is as it seems

**Hey! Sorry for t' slow update, I be getting' a bit lazy.**

**Andrew: That's not true!**

**Foxy: T' hell t' is!**

**Yeah, Happy new year! And since you all loved my OC (Or at least my idiotic mind thinks so) I decided to bring him back. Yah I miss him to.**

1 Day later after Andrew's death…

Mike was just thinking what made Foxy go insane. It is seriously rare for him to go that mad, and even when he does, he never would kill someone.

Elsewhere…

''Just why?!'' Bonnie shouted at Foxy, who was sitting in pirate cove. ''I wasn't in control!'' Foxy yelled back, trying not to break up in tears. ''W-wait… what do you mean?'' Bonnie stammered. ''I only regained control when I saw him dead. '' Foxy muttered. ''B-but. H-how did you regain control?'' Bonnie asked shakely. ''Dark, he is the cause of his damn death. He possessed me and then did anything to his fucking leisure… I'm going to fucking kill him…'' Foxy growled as his eyes started going dark. ''Do you think Andrew will be ever back?'' Asked Bonnie as she looked into Foxy's sun-yellow eyes. ''I don't think he will. Wish he would.'' Foxy spoke softly as he his left foot tapped onto the floor in a weird pace.

_''Foxy! Look, I earned a Freddy Fazbear plushie!'' A little child, about 11 years old waved with the plushie in Foxy's face. ''Yargh! Ye be a very skilled matey!'' Foxy spoke happily as he looked at the 11 year old's hummingbird-green eyes. Suddenly, anger overtook him and the last thing he heard was a scream as red liquid filled his eyes._

Foxy slammed his fist down onto the wooden floor of the pirate cove. ''Everything alright?'' Bonnie asked. ''Yeah, just frustration, that's all.'' Foxy sighed.

Elsewhere… _**AGAIN!**_

A purple mist approached Andrew's corpse. It started getting deformed until it was in a very known shape. It was in a shape of a human, it had the security suit of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a golden badge that looked a bit rusty, and it was all purple, save for white eyes with no pupils. ''So it is me the damn child is looking for.'' Purple growled as he got closer to the body. ''He was a good security guard, but it's time for the crew to not cry, I know what I will do…'' Purple patted the corpse's shoulder. Suddenly, he was being sucked into the body. Bones were getting back into their proper place, same for flesh and skin.

-Short time skip-

Andrew stood up shakily, with a wicked grin on his face, his pupils were no more light blue, one pupil was red, the other one is deep blue. ''Heh, I will not be killed that easily.'' He growled evilly as he started walking. His slow sobs mixed with laughter filled the street.

At Dark's… erm… base? I guess so.

''No,no,no… just why, Dark?'' Ebony sobbed outside the base. ''If I got nothing more to do than just kill the whole crew, then I think it's time for me to leave this fucking crew.'' Ebony said as she looked up into the black sky. She zipped up into the sky in no time, and headed for the pizzeria.

At Freddy's, is this where you want to b- Oh! Sorry!

The crew ran outside as the saw Dark and Terra Fear. Terra Fear had solid red hair, similar to Foxy's, white skin, his cheeks were torn off because from the previous fights he had, they formed a creepy smile, he had one red, one black eye. He wore a black jacket and red trousers, and has a watch for some unexplained reason. ''Oh god…'' Mike whispered as he saw Terra Fear. ''I really think you're powerless without Andrew, am I right? He was a big idiot to me.'' Dark laughed as he looked at Mike. Mike knew he was next. ''Wish I could've kicked his ass.'' Terra said as he checked his watch. ''Can we make this quick?'' Terra asked. ''We can make it as quick as we wish.'' Dark growled. In a sudden moment, a white animatronic fox with a red-blue scarf appeared in front of the Fazbear crew. ''I could make this quick too, if you would like.'' The animatronic smiled as it looked at Dark with it's red and blue eyes. ''H-how?'' Dark stumbled back as Terra just stood there, showing no signs of fear. It's one arm transformed into a hook, while the other one transformed into a… triple barreled machine gun? It was similar to that of a minigun. ''Damn, that's quite some equipment you got there, Andrew.'' Terra said as he looked at Andrew with his red-black eyes. ''Why thank you, Death gave them to me.'' Andrew chuckled as he aimed the machine gun at Dark. Terra didn't even hesitate to help him. Andrew knocked Dark onto the ground as the crew watched in surprise. ''Now we can take this the easy way, which is you leave us the fuck alone, or the hard way, which is me messing up your face with this little machine gun.'' Andrew growled as his machine gun started to spin. It was getting closer to Dark's face. ''Dammit! RELEASE ME!'' Dark cried as Andrew released him and both of his hands transformed back into normal. Terra and Dark were gone. He then transformed onto his good ol' human self. ''Miss me?'' Andrew chuckled as the crew stared at him in shock. The whole crew tackled him to the ground and hugged him, while Freddy stood there and watched with a smile on his face. ''Ow! Hey I think you hugged me a bit too much!'' Andrew squeaked as the crew calmed down. ''How are you back into life?'' Bonnie asked with a surprised look on her face. ''Eh, I think you could thank your killer for that…'' Andrew muttered. ''What?'' Bonnie gasped. ''Suprisingly, he is kind of… eh you know, inside me. Wanna meet him?'' Andrew stammered. ''Uhm, ok I guess.'' Bonnie replied shakily. Both of Andrew's eyes turned red in a moment. ''Well, if it isn't the ones I stuffed in suits!'' Purple laughed. ''Ehm…'' Bonnie hummed. ''Don't worry, I'm not insane no more.'' Purple calmed her down. ''So, I guess I can be a friend?'' Purple asked. ''I guess so, but if you try to do that stuffing again, I wi-'' Bonnie was silenced by purple. ''Yeah,yeah I know. So, thank me later for getting your friend back.'' He muffled. ''We sure will.'' Bonnie smiled. ''Who is ready for some pizza!'' Chica laughed.

**Well, introducing Terra Fear! Owned by SolarWolf64. Also purple guy goes to Scott Cawthon. Yeah so Andrew has now two souls and is back and can transform into an animatronic! HELL YEA!**


	16. It's my birthday!

**Chapter 16. 'Nuff said. Read it. Quack.**

Bonnie was chilling in the dining area, or walking around. She didn't really have to do much.

''Where's Andrew?'' She thought.

''Boo!'' Andrew shouted as he hung from the ceiling upside-down thanks to his claws while in his animatronic state.

''WAH! Don't scare me like that!'' She whined as Andrew stared at her, his eyes would actually change depending on the lighting they're in. Since it was a bit dark, they had an endoskeleton glow.

''Ha! Gotcha!'' Andrew chuckled.

''You should actually think if those claws can hold you forever up there.''

''Whatcha talking about?''

Andrew's scarf then fell to the ground. His claws couldn't hold onto the ceiling anymore and he fell from the ceiling to the floor. Bonnie laughed as he rubbed his head. ''Dammit, I can't do something with you without something fucking me up!'' He sighed as he picked up his scarf. ''Why do you even keep that scarf?'' Bonnie asked. ''To look awesome?'' Andrew cocked an eyebrow. ''I could ask you the same with the… um…'' Andrew stared at her confusedly as he tried to pull out a comeback. ''Dammit! Everything you wear just has it's purpose while I wear this scarf for awesomeness.'' He groaned. ''Well, the scarf has a nice purpose too.'' Bonnie said fondly as she got closer to Andrew. ''Like, to keep you warm…'' She muffled as she slowly adjusted the scarf properly. ''But you are already…'' Bonnie said as she looked at Andrew, her eyes half covered by her eyelids. He blazed red as he found her staring at him. What's wrong with him this time? The other times he was fine and cool, but now he is just shy for some reason. ''See ya later around, Polaris.'' She waved as she headed towards the kitchen. ''Polaris? Hmmmmm, I like that name…'' Andrew thought. ''Fits you perfectly.'' Purple said in a thick accent in the back of Andrew's mind. ''The name of a northern star… AWESOME!'' Andrew squealed.

-Later…

''You can't.'' Purple said as Mike played around on his phone. ''Can't what?'' He asked.

''You just can't.''

''Can't wh-'' ''Listen! YOU JUST CAN'T!'' Purple said in a demonic voice. ''He can't what?'' Andrew asked in the back of Purple's mind. ''He just can't.'' Purple replied, in his twisted mind. ''He can't save them?'' Andrew asked. ''Ye.'' Purple sighed. ''Can I get back into my own body?'' Andrew yawned. ''Ye, sure.'' Purple replied. Andrew's eyes changed to red-blue. ''Ey, imma go outside.'' Andrew said as he exited the doorway.

-Later…AGAIN!

''Snow…'' Andrew whispered as he grabbed a fistful of cold snow that was on the ground. ''Why am I a polar fox?'' He thought.

''When were you born?'' Purple asked.

''January 14th'' He replied. ''Not gonna tell you the year.'' He muffled.

''It may actually depend on the month you were born in.'' Purple concluded.

''I guess so.'' Andrew said as he threw the snowball far away. ''Hey, the snowball hit something…'' He added as he saw something fall from the sky. ''OH SHI-'' Too late, Ebony crash-landed onto Andrew as he tried to avoid her. ''My head…'' She groaned. ''A-Andrew?'' She looked up to see Andrew lying on the ground. ''What the hell…'' He rubbed his head. ''WHOA! You scared the crap outta me!'' He exclaimed as she stood up. ''You're alive?'' She gasped as he looked at him. ''Ehm, I thought you did know that…'' He grunted as he slowly stood up. Suddenly, she hugged him, much tighter than he expected a girl to do so. His cheeks turned red as he felt he pressure around him. He didn't really have to do much, just return the cuddly embrace! ''I… C-can I join the crew?'' She stammered. ''Well, you would have to talk with Freddy about that…'' He whispered. ''I just don't want to be a part of Dark's crew anymore…'' She muttered. ''Well, I-I don't really know.'' He said as he stared at the glass doors, finding out that Freddy has been watching him the whole time, but right at that moment, he just nodded.

-Later… AND AGAIN!

Ebony exited the little office with Freddy as the whole crew just… stared. ''Welcome the new member of the crew, Ebony!'' He welcomed as Ebony shyly waved. ''Hi, Ebony!'' The crew waved back. Her cheeks flushed red. ''Right, let's get you started around the place, then you could meet the crew.'' He ordered fondly. ''Okay…'' She replied shyly.

-Some time late- Jesus fucking Christ it's getting repetitive!

''Ehm, so I will stay at the Backstage room during the daylight?'' Ebony cocked an eyebrow as Freddy led her to the Backstage. ''Well, you could be a villain for like… Foxy's imaginary adventures I guess?'' Freddy replied as he opened the door. Inside, as you would expect from the first game of course, were some empty Bonnie, Chica and Freddy heads, there was an endoskeleton sitting on a table, wait what? There was an endoskeleton, fucking sitting his metallic ass, on the table? Anyway, the disturbing thing were one of the Bonnie heads. It was staring at her, with the endo eyes. ''What about that head?'' Ebony asked as she pointed at the head that watched her. ''We put it like that to scare Andrew, but he never visits this rusty room.'' He explained.'' As they exited the backstage, Andrew ran in to see the same head, staring at him. A shriek erupted throughout the whole building. Andrew didn't open the door, but fucking kicked it in. Everyone laughed as he ran down the west hall. Ebony just giggled at his cute, but scared reaction.

The next day…

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Was written on a large banner that spread across the room. ''If it's my birthday… where is everyone?'' Andrew whispered. ''Behind you.'' Purple ordered. Andrew was grabbed by two hands and pulled in for a tight hug by Bonnie. ''Happy birthday, darlin'.'' She whispered into his ear as she held him tight. ''Why thank you, Bonnie.'' Andrew smiled. ''Happy birthday, Andrew!'' Everyone shouted as the lights turned on. They saw a tear run down Andrew's cheek: ''T-thanks, guys.'' He replied as he wiped the tear.

''Sucks that my mother and father were never on my birthday…'' Andrew thought.

''But I have someone else to cover that up… someone special…''

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! WOOO! THE 14TH DAMN JANUARY! :D**

**(You don't need to type: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in reviews, but you can :D)**

**Everyone: *Bear hugs me***

**(Also I put a lil' reference to rebornica's comic. BUT I STILL DON'T FUCKING KNOW IF REBORNICA IS A HE, OR A SHE!)**


	17. Black like a shadow

**Hey, peeps! The story is getting a bit into the end, so I'll try to make these chapters longer. Also, another OC is in!**

**Oh, by the way, there is gonna be a VERY epic finale!**

**I don't know if I could give away a bit of it…**

**Oh god, I'm seriously beginning to be a lazy ass, aren't i?**

''Why didn't you defend me from him?!'' Dark snarled at Terra, eyes filled with anger. Terra wasn't even scared of Dark, so with that, he did have an idea…

''If you are the 'leader', why don't you try and go after him sometimes, instead of us. You are the strongest of us, and that's why you are the damn leader.'' Terra exclaimed calmly as Dark listened with hatred burning in his eyes.

''He is right, you know.'' A voice said from the darkness. ''Ah, Jack, where were you all this damn time?'' Dark growled as Jack came out the shadows. He was a humanoid animatronic, nothing else (Sorry for the no-description, but meh). ''If you can't defend yourself against a simple tiny fucker who has 2 souls inside of him, who can?'' Jack grumbled as he found Dark's face suddenly appearing white. ''W-well…'' Dark looked at him as if he was planning something. ''And by the way, Ebony left this little crew.'' Jack added as Dark's ears perked up. ''WHAT?!'' Dark screamed. The scream echoed throughout the whole building. ''IF THAT BITCH DON'T APPEAR OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'LL TEAR OFF HER TAIL AND SHOVE IT UP HER ASS!'' He yelled as his eyes turned to that reminiscent of an endoskeleton's.

''Just keep on raging, Dark'' Terra thought.

''Then you'll realize how stupid it is to put up against a brother…''

''To put up against a lost member of your family…''

At duh Fredduh's

''Ugh, it's getting' borin' out here.'' Andrew sighed as he looked emptily into the little screen, that was used to check the cameras. ''But who is he? And why does he want to shut down this entire restaurant?'' Andrew thought. Suddenly, Bonnie appeared in the left doorway, running from Mike. ''DON'T ADD THAT GIRL ON MY FACEBOOK!'' He yelled. As Bonnie ran past Andrew, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. ''Oh, I'm such a good friend with Mike!'' She shouted in happiness as she exited the right doorway. Andrew found his mind processing what, in the goddamn world, just happened. D-did she? No way…

He blushed as he just remembered that Bonnie kissed him, in mid-chase. ''Oh my god…'' He thought as he looked at the doorway Bonnie ran through. ''Give me back my goddamn phone, woman!'' Mike shouted as they ran past the tables.

Later…

Mike and Andrew were playing a tiny tribute game, that was a tribute to AOT (Attack On Titan). ''NO! FUCK!'' Mike whimpered as he found himself getting killed by Andrew. ''HA! AHSS, you prick!'' Andrew laughed. Just then, he got killed by a titan. ''Damn.'' Andrew mumbled quietly. ''Titan, you dumbass.'' Mike chuckled as Andrew looked at him in annoyance. ''TEEN TITANS, GO!'' Andrew pushed Mike off his chair, then ran through the closest doorway. ''YOU FUCKER!'' Mike yelled as Andrew laughed at his little comment. ''I love you too, man!'' Andrew snickered. ''Ey! Wat's t' noise over tere? Can't a pirate sleep fo' onc'?'' Foxy shouted from pirate cove. ''Why would you sleep if you're a goddamn animatronic?'' Andrew responded. ''Becaus' I want t'!'' Foxy exclaimed as Andrew smirked at his a bit loud answer. ''Whatever ye say, ye stupid pirate.'' Andrew trailed off onto the kitchen.

''Whatcha doin' over there, Chica?'' Andrew asked as he peeked in the kitchen. ''Ah! Don't scare me like that, Polaris!'' Chica turned over to see him peeking with a cute smile. ''Oh, sorry, jus' checkin' on you.'' He lowered his ears. ''I guess that's fine with me…'' She added. ''So… can I get tha choc- ''No.'' Chica cut him off. ''Aww… but when can i?'' Andrew perked up his white fox ears. ''Well… when you stop scaring me?'' She grumbled. ''Uhm, ok.'' Andrew sighed.

''Ebony?'' Andrew called out quietly. ''Yeah?'' She responded. ''How is it for now?'' Andrew asked as he leaned onto the wall. ''Not bad for now, in fact, I like it!'' She smiled. ''Oh, cool to know.'' He mumbled. ''I'll go see what's Mike doing.'' She said as she disappeared into thin air. ''Uhhh.'' Andrew looked around. ''I guess I'm just goin' to… roll with it?'' He added, and finished his lil' sentence.

Later…

''W-what the hell is…?'' Andrew stammered as he saw Jack standing outside. ''Another one? Goddammit!'' He yelled. As he got outside, Jack still stood there with a freaky smile. ''Can I catch your name at least?'' Andrew asked as he changed into an animatronic. ''Jack… Jack… Jack…'' Jack said in a voice that almost sounded like an echo. ''Alright, Jackie Chan, I'm guessing you came here to kick my ass, right?'' Andrew looked at him. ''Hngh? Did you just?'' Jack looked at him with anger in his eyes. ''Jesus Christ, let's just get this over with.'' Andrew growled as he started to run towards him. ''Alright, let's do this.'' Jack smiled.

As soon as Andrew was about to land from a jump, Jack elbowed him at his stomach. He quickly grabbed him, then threw him at a wall. Andrew hit the wall hard, then collapsed to the ground. ''Seriously? I expected more of you!'' Jack laughed. ''Oh, what's this, we got a laughing Jack over here, eh?'' Andrew growled, then jumped up, and landed perfectly on his feet. He ran towards Jack, and kicked him. Jack took a bit of time to regain balance, but as soon as he did, Andrew hit him with his knee hard in the head. Jack stumbled back, holding to his head. ''You… that hurts like crap!'' Jack yelled at him. ''I thought it wouldn't!'' Andrew laughed. Jack, with incredible speed, punched him, grabbed him, then jabbed him. Andrew fell to the ground in pain. Blood slowly started coming out of his mouth. He coughed up blood. ''How satisfying…'' Jack grinned as Andrew watched at him, eyes filled with just outright darkness. Then something struck him. His ears and tail started twitching violently, slowly turning grey, then black. His eyes turned into void-black with white dots staring straight at Jack. He had no control… He was dark… like a shadow. He laughed creepily as Jack slowly backed up. ''B-but I have no soul… how come I feel creeped out?'' He thought. Andrew looked at him with his permanent evil smile, as if carved right on. He didn't look like Andrew anymore… His ears and tail were black, he was twitching violently… like a psychopath…

''W-what?'' Andrew thought. He knew it wasn't Purple that controlled him. It was his own self. He was… insane.

Jack waited for something to happen, for Andrew to make his move. But he didn't, he just stared at him. Black tears started to run down Andrew's eyes. Jack knew it was too late.

Andrew charged at him, and as soon as he got close to him, he grabbed Jack's leg, and broke his knee. He grabbed him and threw him, and chased him, kneed him into the chest, almost breaking his ribs. Jack hit a wall really hard, and fell to the ground as if dead. ''Oh god…'' Jack whispered under his heavy breathing. His vision was glitching out, showing letters: 'IT'S ME' and 'HELP ME'. Andrew had inhuman strength, and speed that not even Sonic The Hedgehog could beat. Andrew stood there laughing. ''This isn't good.'' Jack thought as he slowly stood up on his one leg, because his other one had a broken knee. ''**StIlL aLiVe?**'' Andrew asked in a distorted voice. ''**NoT fOr LoNg.**'' He added. His voice was never darker than this. ''W-wait…'' Jack finally yelled out. ''**HuH?**'' Andrew tilted his neck to the side. ''**BuT tHiS iS sO mUcH fUn! WhY wOuLd YoU wAnT tHiS tO sToP?!**'' Andrew yelled at him with a high pitched scream following his voice. Jack had to give up, he knew he couldn't beat someone radically insane as this. ''Y-you… win…'' Jack sighed. Andrew still stared at him. Finally, his eyes were returning back to normal, and his ears and tail were slowly becoming white. Andrew, without no indication, just suddenly collapsed to the ground. ''I might as well leave him like that.'' Jack thought, and vanished.

Later…

''Andrew! Are you alright?'' Bonnie yelled as she ran to Andrew. ''I-I think so…'' Andrew blurted out. ''What happened?'' She asked under her breath. ''Just a dude picking a fight with me, nothing serious.'' He answered.

''NOTHING SERIOUS?! YOU COULD'VE DIED!''

''Bonnie! Stop yelling at me! I'm fine!''

''And what about those bruises?!''

''What the hell? Since when did you worry that I was dead?''

''I… ehm, sorry for that…''

''It's ok, Bonnie.'' Andrew responded.

''It's always ok…''

**EPIC! *explosion* FNAF 3 TRAILER, ANDREW FINALLY BECOMING SHADOW ANDREW, I UPDATED THIS GODDAMN FANFIC FOR ONCE, I'M DOIN' AN ANIMATION!**

**So… as I said… I'm doing an animation as a gift to some of the best writers on this site (Well mostly FNAF fanfiction writers XD)**

**So… any of you animate with Pivot Animator?**


End file.
